For Her Sake
by DawnFireice1
Summary: The Battousai, Kenshin Himura knew one day he would have to pay for his crimes but he never expected it would be so soon. In the Reikai he is told that he is not human? Fire and Wind are explosive, and never more than after they find out Hiei owes a life debt to a Miko they have been given orders to apprehend. (Hiei X Kagome) (Kenshinx Kagome)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or Rurouni Kenshin fandoms or Characters the belong to their respective creators. I do not make any monies from the writing of these fan fictions I do it purely for entertainment.

…

So here we are at the beginning of a new Fic and I hope that this one will be enjoyed as much as some of my other works. This is a three way crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho InuYasha and Rurouni Kenshin there is sure to be mayhem and drama so enjoy!

DawnFire_ice

**For Her Sake**

Chapter 1

Crimson strands of nearly hip length hair bound in a traditional topknot brushed lightly over the cheeks and throat of the small male, who stood on a hill looking back over the road he'd traveled. His amber eyes were cold, as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana at his side. His body, lithe and tone from his nearly endless training and subsequent battles, was tense and drawn. Someone was following him.

He had noticed their presence after the first mile or so he'd walked away from Kyoto. He was not overly surprised to be followed as he had made many enemies within the past four years. He was accustomed to one or more fools seeking to end his life, because in the past he'd killed a friend, a father, a brother, etc. Those types of revenge seekers either were beaten soundly or they were dead, their blood staining his hands further, however as an assassin he could not _afford_ to care about such things, but he was not an _assassin,_ not for the Ishin Shishi, any longer, now he was a shell of his former self and utterly lost.

He felt confused and angry, but more than that he was upset that he felt no remorse for the death wrought at his hands. Was he so bitter so tainted that even the slightest remorse could not be found in his blighted soul? It troubled him feeling incomplete as though the emotions he sought were there but kept away from his reach. Someday would that dam break and would he drown in the guilt he could not feel?

Kenshin Himura, the Hitokiri Battousai was neither stupid nor was he a fool. He had known from the moment he'd taken life the first time, his hands would be stained irreparably with the blood of many. Even if he didn't like it he knew the true purpose behind wielding a weapon, the art of swordsmanship was learning how to kill. Dress it up with any fancy names or titles it was still the same. This was war. Death was common here. You either killed your opponent or he killed you; there was no place for mercy. Some part of his inner self reveled in this life of chaos and blood, to an almost inhuman degree. That side of him was coiled in anticipation of the coming fight. That part of him whispered of the thrill of the hunt and the victory of the kill. It thrilled to the thought of crimson flowing like a river from his next victim. He was both intrigued and revolted by the reaction.

"Himura Kenshin, you are under arrest. You are summoned to appear before Lord Koenma the prince of Reikai for judgment and sentencing. If you will not come willingly, I have been ordered to destroy you here."

He started; it was a woman's voice. Kenshin let go of his hilt and let his hands fall to his sides. He was many- many things, but he had never _killed_ a woman in a fight aside from _one_ and her death had been an accident a moment of weakness forever branded upon his soul, as her final act was engraved upon his face.

His heart burned with the shame of thinking he was killing to protect her and instead was the tool of her demise but the tang of shame held no remorse for the ending of her. His mind viewed her passing as a fact of life, everyone dies he had tried to force a tear for her death but none would fall. He had not loved her as he thought but had been lonely and she broken and somehow they had taken solace in that from each other. He had even wished to try to make her happy, but as his mouth spoke the words his soul knew he could not fulfill them. "I have no desire to force your hand. I will come." His voice was rough and cold even to his own ears reflecting the dark thoughts behind his flashing eyes. He felt hollow and empty upon realizing that this was to be his ignoble end. He turned to face his captor, and he felt the blood drain from his cheeks, even as his face remained a mask of blankness.

He had always in the back of his mind wondered what would become of Tomoe's soul. Now he knew. She stood waiting as she studied him with no recognition of him in her eyes, which was a relief as he could not have born a tearful reunion, knowing he had lied to her cooling corpse that he felt grief for her. Her long straight black hair had been pulled up into a topknot and in her hand she held an oar. His eyes fell upon the wooden paddle and a question rose within his mind but it would never reach his lips for it was merely odd and hardly important.

An aura of power surrounded her frame as she produced a pair of handcuffs from her long kimono sleeves. Her power was in direct opposite of his and he felt a thrill of fear and anticipation race down his spine even as he held up his arms to be shackled. As the locks closing rang in his ears he closed his eyes not needing to see when his judgment was delivered. He had known one day he would have to pay for his crimes no matter what his intentions were in making them or what he felt about them. Being sentenced by the Lord of the Spirit World, while he was yet breathing, was not however how he had imagined being brought to justice. Once he was bound he waited. What he waited for he didn't know, perhaps he waited for the bite of cold steel to pierce his remorseless heart.

Opening his eyes again when no attack upon him happened, he found he was no longer outside on the dirt road but instead he stood before an enormous purple and gold door. His captor was gone and he stood alone. The doors opened for him to enter and so he did. As he crossed the threshold the weight of his shackles increased till he was brought to his knees before a huge mahogany desk.

"Your file is a very confusing one, Himura the Battousai. It seems that _nothing_ is quite what we thought it was. Do you know what you are?" A young voice asked from above him. He didn't bother to raise his head

"An assassin," Kenshin replied flatly. There was no need to sugar coat the truth and he knew it would do no good to hide anything from his judge. There was a twinge of a feeling he was unsure where it had come from but it slithered down his spine and he grit his teeth against its unwelcome presence- uncertainty warred with in him as if that had been the wrong word but the truth was lost to him as he waited.

"Yes, but aside from that," it asked again.

"A murderer" he replied beginning to feel slightly confused, was there something more to him than he thought?

"We will get to that, but there is something more about you." The voice replied patiently. "Deny it all you like but there is no mistake."

Something worse and darker lurking beneath his skin-was he to be condemned for that unknown aspect as well? He tried to quell the unexpected fear coiling low in his belly. The danger to his soul was now breaking through the emotionless haze of his mind. When Kenshin remained silent Koenma sighed and got out of his chair. He hated his form; his father had informed him was part of his training. No one took him seriously. This he knew would be no different. Oh well, best to get it over with. Walking over to the chained male he stood waiting for his reaction.

Kenshin looked silently at him but said nothing as to the thoughts within his mind. Irritation and confusion was pouring off of him in waves, but he met the golden brown eyes before him evenly with his frigid gaze. He had nothing to hide. He _had_ committed the crimes of which he was charged so where was the confusion. The blood on his hands was testament enough. Why was the Lord hesitating to sentence him to his eternal torment? Obviously he knew he was a evil murderer who had stole the lives and happiness from each of his victims. But- his heart whispered-he had not chosen the victims, he was merely given the order and seen it through. Should he not be granted mercy for that fact? His mind rejected it immediately, mercy was for the weak and oppressed, not for murderers.

He remembered now, an eternity ago it seemed his voice was shouting- "People are suffering right before my eyes, I can't stand by and watch, I have to help!" he had been young then, impetuous but the sentiment still had meaning to him. He had the power to protect the weak and oppressed and that was what he had tried to do no matter the cost he had tried to carve a new world with his sword.

Koenma chewed on his pacifier thoughtfully listening to the thoughts of the bound male, before reaching out and touching the cuffs. "I don't believe these are necessary as long as you do not try anything foolish." he stated as the links dissolved and the cuffs vanished. His soul was conflicted and very confused, but inherently he was good. The darker bloodier side was drowned out by his all consuming desire to protect.

When Kenshin remained on his knees Koenma gave him a small smile. "I see I was right about you. You are not the blood thirsty villain you make yourself out to be, just as it says in your file, Mr. Himura. Unfortunately for you, being right about your character changes very little about the truth; I cannot send you back to the time you were in the humans are too fragile for a inhuman encounter again."

Kenshin's cold amber eyes narrowed as he appraised the young looking male in front of him. He was small and looked like a child and yet spoke like an old man. His large eyes were bright, clear and kind. Power seeped out of his diminutive form and left Kenshin no doubt that this young looking being was to be respected, that he must be the Lord spoken of, but besides that he must be mad. He spoke in riddles that made no sense and only served to confuse him further. But in his deepest thoughts he thrilled at the words 'inhuman'. "What are you talking about?"

"Youkai, Himura," Koenma said absently.

Youkai are a myth, a legend. What does that have to do with me?" Kenshin demanded feeling torn between his two warring sides of his soul. He had tried to change from the assassin to a mild mannered pacifist, but it seemed fake and hollow. He had a feeling of where this was going but if he wasn't human what was he?

Koenma chuckled lightly "you _are_ a youkai Mr. Himura, an Air elemental. If we had realized that fact sooner a lot less humans might have died at your hands in that war. Youkai have no place in the Ningenkai at that time any longer. In fact I am amazed that you were there at all. We thought that all youkai had been driven from the living world; I suppose that assumption was our mistake. Fortunately you had no idea what you were and therefore I can be lenient. If you had known, the penalty for taking human life for a youkai is death." he said patiently. He tapped a finger to his chin; it would be a shame to lose such a skilled swordsman if he sent him to the Makai. As he'd been unaware of his true nature he would not survive there long among other youkai.

"I think I will place you under parole for your good behavior and have you prove your character further. It might be a bit of a culture shock to throw you in to the 20th century, but I think that my Reikai Tantei team will be just the companions to help you adjust to the change. In a few years I will review your case with the punishment board and we will determine your fate." Koenma walked over to a square device on the wall and pressed a red button. "Summon Yusuke for me, Botan" he said into it.

"Yes sir." a female voice echoed back.

"Would you like something to eat Kenshin, sometimes waiting for Yusuke takes awhile..."

*~oOo~*

Yusuke huffed with boredom as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Spending the day following Keiko around the market was _not_ his idea of fun. Kurama was working today and Hiei had been off somewhere doing who knew what. Kuwabara was in college now and had very little time to spare these days. Yusuke had been unable to handle the idea of spending another day cooped up in his apartment alone, so here he was. The only friend available to do anything with was Keiko. It still hurt to be around the young woman. In fact for a time he didn't think they would ever mend their friendship. But as he watched her ramble happily about her life he was glad they had.

Keiko was engaged to be married next month to one of the psychics they had worked with in the Sensui case, one Kiyoshi Mitarai or as he was better known then Sea Man. He had grown up to be a good man and Yusuke could not fault her for choosing him. Mitarai could give her everything he could not, a home, a normal life and someday she hoped, a family. It also helped that he was good to her and earned a steady income. Yusuke was their friend and he was alright with that, now. Admittedly he had been less than pleased when he'd come back from the Makai to learn she had not waited for him. However he'd had a lot of time to think everything through and was planning to break up with her anyway. Now that he was not human, (if he ever had been), he could not tie her down to a life like he would lead.

"Did you hear me, Yusuke?" Keiko's question cut through the dark thoughts.

"No. I was thinking." He answered automatically.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Keiko huffed in slight annoyance. "I was telling you about this girl in my class who seems to have had every disease known to man except apparently the most common ones. She missed school almost every day for a year and then comes back to school and aces her exams gets into high school and graduates then she vanishes into thin air for another year and a half and now she is in my class at college. Yuka tells me that she was friends with her in junior high and high school, but that she is not the same girl she knew anymore."

Yusuke listened with only half an ear. To him this conversation was meaningless chatter about some girl who was a medical nightmare. He answered with a half hearted, "Huh." (Blah blah, is she trying to set me up or something? I don't do blind dates. Yuka, huh- short hair, fair skin, average build, chatter box, annoying giggle- meh not interested.)

"Yuka told me that at one time Kagome dated a guy with silver hair who liked cosplay or something because he always wore dog ears. Funny thing though he could move them like they were real..."

That caught his attention. "Wait this girl- was dating a youkai?" He stopped walking to focus on her face. He noticed the way her eyes had darkened and the spark of irritation she smothered. She still hated that part of his life. The fact she had even brought up the subject was odd and he frowned thoughtfully paying closer attention now.

"Kagome is her name and yes. Yuka told me that Kagome lives on Higurashi shrine. Isn't that where that homicide took place about a year ago that you guys investigated?" she asked.

Yusuke nodded with a feeling of dread and guilt- that had not been their finest hour. He remembered that one case a little _too_ well considering that they rescued a fourteen year old kid from the massacre. He recalled the face of horror and worry that the Higurashi boy had on his face as he frantically asked the whereabouts of his family. The poor kid had been in shock and had they been even a second later he would have been dead. In the end Hiei had been forced to subdue the kid and erase his memories, as he kept screaming for his sister and take him to Koenma. Last Yusuke had heard Souta had been placed in a boarding school as his only living relative had been MIA.

"So wait a second, you are telling me that Souta's lost sister just reappeared, and is now in your class?"

"Yes. It seems that she is looking for her brother. Sound familiar?"

"Too familiar," he huffed. Damn, not another sibling search. Yukina was bad enough. Yusuke had a sneaking suspicion that the Koorime knew very well that Hiei was her brother but pretended not to know for Hiei's sake. This wasn't boding well. He jumped as his communicator went off. Shoving his hand in his pocket he jerked the device out and flipped it open.

"What?!" he snapped irritably into the device.

"No need to get all huffy, Yusuke. Koenma would like to see you. I'll open a portal around the back of the shop you are at. Meet me in a few minutes there," Botan said with a teasing laugh.

Yusuke sighed and chewed his lip. Botan was still smiling at him but he had seen a flash of something in her eyes. Was it hurt? Had she seen Keiko behind him- was that the hurt in her eyes? Things had been changing between him and Botan and he wasn't unhappy about it, but he was uncertain as to what the changes were.

Botan was beautiful and exotic with her silky sky blue locks, which he had only gotten to touch once. He had woven his hands through that azure silk to his heart's content, as he fearfully held her close, thinking he had been too late to save her from Yakumo. Things had begun changing for him then. Botan was special to him and he would gladly give his life for her. She was important to his life and he never felt more at peace than with her. He thought about her all the time. He-cared about her. Realization dawned as he closed the communicator. He was falling and falling hard for the grim reaper. Well, he couldn't do anything normal right? "Hey, Keiko..." he began hoping his excitement to leave wouldn't be obvious.

"Don't tell me, Koenma is calling you." Keiko's inflection said he failed spectacularly

He nodded.

"Okay, I'll go to the restaurant and wait for Kiyoshi. I'll be fine Yusuke so don't keep him waiting." She assured as she waved walking away. She looked tired and Yusuke wondered if he shouldn't walk away permanently. He shook off the thoughts of Keiko as he turned his thoughts to Botan. Would she be wearing that pink kimono today or would she be dressed in something more casual? He couldn't wait to see. Everything she wore looked amazing on her curves and Yusuke was getting more anxious by the second. He almost forgot to act human.

Yusuke turned and darted in to the alley way between the buildings feeling the familiar presence of the dark youkai beside him. He turned and gave a grin to the hiyoukai. Hiei had been like a constant shadow lately, not that it bothered him really. It was actually comforting to know he had a friend there.

Hiei studied him with a thoughtful frown.

"You are torturing yourself again," he stated bluntly, "but you are happy about it?"

"Souta's sister is looking for him." Yusuke replied changing the subject. He knew Hiei disapproved of his spending time with Keiko after the break up since it hurt him to do so but he wasn't hurting as bad knowing that Botan was close by. Hiei's eyebrows disappeared under his bandana.

Impossible! Hiei froze and stood there with a blank look on his face. Yusuke stopped beside him and frowned at the reaction.

Koenma had sent him to search for her while he looked for her in the other worlds. They had found no trace of the young woman. To hear that she was suddenly there looking for Souta made Hiei's ire rise. "Where has she been all this time?" he snapped.

Yusuke shrugged. "Keiko said that she is in one of her classes at the college, seems like she dated a youkai, although it seems strange to me considering she was a shrine maiden. Wasn't there some law or something that says that is forbidden?"

"Did she describe the male at all." he asked harshly. He needed more information before he got nervous. Damn it what the hell was wrong with him? It had to be someone else that- happened too long ago.

"Yeah, silver hair and dog ears. I'm thinking it must be the same guy me and Kurama were ordered to contain in Koenma's office six months ago."

Hiei nodded slowly his mouth suddenly dry, Kurama had told him of the encounter afterwards still- It could not be her. It was impossible. 500 years impossible.

"That guy was whining about leaving his Kagome and that some kid had gotten a lucky shot right? He was from the feudal era, wasn't he? How could she have dated him must be an ancestor of hers or something."

Hiei shrugged trying to calm his suddenly uncertain thoughts as memories of midnight colored hair and brilliant azure eyes flooded his thoughts. "Perhaps. The Reikai exists in and out of time at the same moment. That is why souls from other times are still passing through. Time is meaningless there." Hiei began walking again and Yusuke shrugged and followed.

"Actually that's not entirely true, Hiei. Hello Yusuke," Kurama greeted as he fell into step beside them. His verdant eyes softened a little as he smiled. With one hand he pushed the waist length mass of his crimson hair behind his shoulder before raising the other hand to tie it back. "Time as _we_ know it is meaningless in the Reikai, but time is not the same there. It flows in an endless cycle rising and ebbing like a tide. Endless worlds spinning within worlds, dimensions coexisting beside and in one another that have no idea the other is there unless a bridge is made. The gate of judgment is such a bridge. Time is ever flowing and never constant there, it's complicated." He finished realizing Yusuke was looking at him like he'd spouted a third head.

Yusuke shook his head as he tried to process his words and failed. "Kurama you should get a degree in this stuff I'll bet you would be a perfect instructor at a university." Yusuke said finally as he gave up before he got a headache.

"I have a degree in quantum physics, Yusuke. I have a doctorate as well." Kurama said patiently. He didn't really care about degrees and such but now that it was brought up-

Yusuke looked genuinely upset at himself for not knowing. How long had he been in his haze of self pity? "Shit. I didn't know. When did this happen?"

"Hmm, oh the last time you were in the Makai. My Mother and Stepfather were there but Suichii wasn't it's not a big deal Yusuke." Kurama soothed. The last thing he had wanted was to make Yusuke feel bad but he hadn't been thinking when he replied and now that he reviewed his statement, it sounded accusatory to him. He winced at the slightly stunned look on his friend's very expressive face. In one breath he had just made Yusuke feel like he didn't matter at all. Damn. "I'm due to graduate for a doctorate in botany next fall; I would love you to be there Yusuke. We could have a party and-,"

"I was there too fox." Hiei stated as though discussing the weather. Yusuke sighed and looked at the ground, even _Hiei _knew about it. What was he really to the avatar? Were they still friends or were they becoming strangers- he didn't like that idea. They shared an apartment but rarely spoke any more, still Kurama _had_ been supportive with any romance questions Yusuke may have asked, while thinking of rose colored eyes and silky blue tresses. Yusuke mentally shook off the gloomy worries. If Kurama didn't care he wouldn't have offered his place to share.

"Oh." Kurama said clearly taken aback by Hiei's statement.

"Your speech was dull, but informative. Several people fell asleep although I'm certain they had nightmares."

Kurama laughed outright at that. "Hiei you didn't. You know you are not supposed to use the Jagan on humans" he said as he covered his mouth with his finger. An evil grin from the hybrid caused a burst of laughter from Yusuke. Kurama looked at the apparition with gratitude as Yusuke's mood brightened.

"They shouldn't have started snoring." Hiei stated slyly.

"Right on three eyes!" Yusuke laughed clapping him on the back.

"Hello boys!" Botan greeted in her effervescent way as they rounded the corner. She smiled shyly at Yusuke as he walked over. His laughter calming to a contented smile as their eyes met.

"Hey Bo." he greeted gently.

Botan and Yusuke had gotten a bit closer since Keiko had fallen out of the picture. It was clear to any who looked at them that they were perfect for each other and though slowly, it seemed they were realizing it too. Kurama had been more than supportive whenever Yusuke brought the grim reaper up in conversation trying to subtly guide the two together. Behind them Kurama's eyes had a mischievous look, he was plotting something. Hiei raised an eyebrow as he caught a few of the kitsune's thoughts through the telepathic link they had.

^ What are you planning fox? ^Personally Hiei thought that romance and love were a waste of time, but then he'd never found anyone worth wasting time for.

~Someday I'll find someone for you, Hiei. ~ Kurama sighed mentally as he allowed the thought to drift to the Jaganshi.

Hiei snorted. ^She would have to be perfect in every way, no such woman exists. ^

Kurama shrugged. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Hiei was obviously lonely. A secretive smile tickled his lips as he ducked through the portal followed instantly by Hiei and Yusuke. Botan followed as the portal closed, her pale rose colored eyes following Yusuke as he started towards the hall of Judgment. She sighed quietly her heart aching as she watched him smile at something Hiei had said. He ran his hand through his hair in a casual gesture and her fingers twitched to do the same.

A few times she had been tempted to throw caution to the wind and kiss him but fear of rejection kept her from acting. She had loved him for so very long. She wished she had the courage to tell him to be himself and stop pretending he was human. She wanted him to lose control with her, she wanted him to ravish her and dominate her world as only he could. Keiko was her friend but she had been foolish to not see the raw passion burning under the skin of the Mazoku. In her wildest fantasies she had dreamed it was solely for her that that passion burned. But such dreams were dangerous and always left her with an all consuming ache.

"I think you should go for it. From what my senses tell me Yusuke is definitely interested in you, Botan." Kurama advised as he came up behind her, startling the poor woman. Botan blushed hotly being caught staring at Yusuke.

Her shoulders sagged and her voice lowered to a tone he had never heard. "I can't. I don't think he'd have the same feelings for me. Besides who would love Death?" she asked, her voice a whisper of sadness.

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and raised her chin with a nudge of his finger. "Yusuke does. I can tell." Kurama encouraged. "You should at least consider the possibility. Yusuke doesn't smile like that for everyone, just you. Why not be selfish for a change and act on the impulse I just witnessed? I know you want to." He said leaning his face closer. He was playing with fire and he knew it. He could feel the glare Yusuke was boring into his back like it was physical.

"When did you become a matchmaking busy body?" Botan asked as she turned away hiding another blush.

Kurama grinned in return. "It's not quite like that. You have all given me something precious, friendship; I have always repaid my debts. I want you all to be happy, Yusuke most of all, since I owe him far more as he saved both my mother's and my life."

"I take it that you and Koto are getting along well then." Botan asked turning the tables on him.

"Not at all, actually she left me for Chu. Apparently he is more her type. I never could understand that vixen."

Yusuke and Hiei paused at the door looking back at Botan and Kurama. Hiei smirked as the color in Yusuke's cheeks rose, he was jealous. Yusuke's gaze was riveted on the hand Kurama placed on Botan's shoulder so casually. Hiei silently sighed as much as he would have liked seeing Yusuke fight the kitsune over the Ferry girl; it was neither the time nor place. And chances were Kurama wouldn't stand a chance with how angry Yusuke felt.

"Relax, Detective. They are discussing Kurama's lack of a love life and the lack of someone in your life. Botan wants you apparently." He said loudly enough that his voice carried back to Kurama and Botan.

The widening of Yusuke's eyes to comical proportions was well worth the dirty look that Kurama shot him. Botan looked stricken and was blushing like mad. She stammered something about having somewhere to go and turned on her heel. Yusuke chased her down instantly. If she wanted him she had only to ask. But why was she running away?! "Bo wait!" Yusuke called as he quickened his steps. Reaching out he caught her wrist and pulled her back. Being the weaker of the two Botan jerked back into his chest and stiffened. Yusuke's steel like arms pinned her to him. He was soothed as her unique scent of vanilla reached his nose and he breathed her deep. Her hair tickled his face and he couldn't help rubbing his cheek in that mass of silk.

"Let me go." she fought feebly knowing it was no use. Her secret had been exposed and she could face him to see if he was going to reject her-

"Not a chance." Yusuke said with meaning before tilting Botan's head back with his free hand and kissing her. When she gasped and didn't continue to fight him Yusuke deepened the kiss. She turned in his arms and he buried his hands in the wave of azure as he tugged the tie from it. She was eager as he shattered her world and rebuilt it with measured touches and soft sighs. She melted into him and he could think of anything in the world sexier than the soft moan that set his world on fire.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself." Kurama said icily stalking over to the hybrid his back turned on the kissing couple. "I've been working on them both for months."

Hiei jerked a thumb in the direction of the detective and Botan. "Seems it worked." he stated gesturing behind him. Kurama's eyes widened as a grin tugged his lips. He was almost jealous at the passionate kiss he was witnessing.

"One down, two to go." He chuckled at the black look on Hiei's face as he realized the two he spoke of was himself and Kuwabara.

*~oOo~*

Kurama and Hiei walked to the door and Kurama knocked politely before entering. "You called for us, Koenma?" he said as a greeting.

Koenma looked over and frowned. "Where is Yusuke? I called for _him_ almost two hours ago! A good employee comes when the boss calls!" he ranted. He swallowed the rest of his words as he caught the look in Kurama's eyes. It was a clear warning and he had no intention of pushing the avatar.

"He's occupied at the moment, out in the hallway. Botan is also occupied you won't interfere." He stated flatly his meaning clear.

"It's about time." Koenma said with a grin. "I had hoped that they would admit their feelings for one another. Damn Kurama I should learn not to make bets with you," he sighed as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. The red haired fox broke into a grin in return.

"Speaking of bets…"

Hiei rolled his eyes at the two before his spine stiffened. His carmine eyes snapped to the cold amber eyes sizing him up and then at the sneer of dismissal. A snarl curled his lip as he looked at the small scarlet haired male glaring at him with a cold look that rivaled his own. The male's hair was a similar crimson as Kurama's only this male's was more the color of dark blood with more orange where the kitsune's was brighter and more of a rich red. It was clear with one look that the male facing him was a fighter for his body was lithe and belied the strength in him. A glance at the sword on his hip told Hiei that it was his preferred weapon.

"Do you wish to lose your head, fool?" Hiei snapped irritably. The very audacity that anyone would size him up and then dismiss him burned his warrior pride. Given half the chance he would kill this whelp for the insult.

"Do you?" the stranger replied in a tone as cold as his own as he stood and dropped his hand to hover just before his hilt. It was clear to any watching that neither was willing to back down from a fight that was as unexpected as seemed inevitable.

"Battoujutsu. You are a fool if you think that _human_ technique will touch me." Hiei said with an angry glint in his eyes. This fool would die by his hand and by his blade for the newest insult. (How dare he?!) he raged drawing his sword in a smooth controlled movement. Something about the fool just irritated him that he even breathed.

"Underestimating me will be your final mistake." Kenshin snarled quietly his voice a sharp hiss. He also drew his sword with a deadly hiss of steel, before taking a stance.

"Boys! Put them away." Koenma barked at the two who had nearly come to blows. Koenma held back a shudder as both frigid gazes turned on him. "Hiei, I forbid you from attacking your assignment."

The apparition snapped his katana back into his sheath angrily turning his fury on the diminutive godling. "What? I don't think I heard you clearly."

"This is Kenshin Himura and from now on he is in your care. I would rather wait for Yusuke, but this is what I called you here for. Kenshin was originally from the 1800's and as you know, Hiei there were few to no youkai in that time. He'll be your new team mate to replace Kuwabara who is now in college and I want you to help him adjust to the 20th century."

"Babysit you mean." Hiei growled. An answering growl came from the Air elemental. Oh yes he recognized it now. That scent of a storm coming with a touch of humidity was clear now. He scoffed in disgust. That fool godling was testing his restraint. Fire and Air elementals would never get along. Quite often their meetings were explosively violent. That fool Kenshin was still glaring and Hiei ground his teeth to not at least put out those damned eyes. He didn't need to see to fight right? Damn.

"Himura..." Kurama mused tapping his chin. Where had he heard that name before, "Himura the Battousai? You would not be asking us to reform the famous assassin, right Koenma? This must be a joke and I am not amused." He said annoyance seeping through his verdant eyes. "You had best start explaining Koenma."

An assassin-Now Hiei was intrigued.

"Well, you see- We discovered that Mr. Himura is in fact a youkai. So I had no choice but to move him from his time to now" Koenma said as he studied his fingernails. "He had no idea of his true nature so the Makai is not an option. Joining the Reikai Tantei is his only option and the only choice you have is to accept."

Hiei glared at the young prince his irritation soaring. He was not a babysitter for a pathetic man-slayer. He couldn't care less who he was. "I refuse to babysit a pathetic weakling." An assassin he might be able to tolerate if the reward was worth it. He had heard of Himura the Hitokiri Battousai, imagine that legendary figure being a superior youkai. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad but still-

"You have that wrong, those are my words." Kenshin snapped.

Hiei turned on the male. "I could kill you in the time it takes for you to blink. I need no protection from anyone least of all you. Forget it. I will not watch this child." Hiei turned on his heel stalking past the kitsune and Koenma.

"Not even for a vacation, Hiei?" Koenma said quickly.

Hiei froze mid step. "How long?" He asked keeping the fury on his face for effect. The prince was desperate this could go in his favor...

"One week."Koenma started.

"No." Hiei said taking another step towards the door.

"Two." Koenma tried and gulped at the glare he received for his trouble.

"No."

"One month." Koenma offered swallowing at the 'do- you- think- I- am- stupid?' look Hiei was giving him. Damn it he knew what Hiei wanted but he just couldn't set him free, his father would kill him.

"Alright, I'll make you an official Reikai employee and I'll even give you a paycheck."

"Kurama and Yusuke as well." Hiei countered.

"What?!" Koenma gasped. "That's a steep price, Hiei...I don't think...I-"

"Then I'm leaving."

"Alright! Alright, I'll officially hire all of you. Anything else?" Koenma said covering his eyes with his hand. He hoped Hiei would say no. Something in Hiei's aura said he wasn't going to grant that wish.

"Hn, Botan's freedom." As the words left the hybrids mouth the diminutive ruler was shocked. Not many knew that the ferry girls were captives of the spirit world for sins they had supposedly committed. Koenma treated them all kindly but it did not change the facts.

"Why would _you_ want that, Hiei-" Koenma was amazed that Hiei had such kindness in him. He always seemed so cold but this was a request for Yusuke.

"Why, isn't your concern- do you accept my terms or not." Hiei growled. He hated being questioned about things he himself didn't know why he did. He chanced a glance at Kurama and saw the gratitude in his eyes.

"How can I refuse," Koenma thought to himself.

…..

Kenshin watched the discussion with a keen eye. Who was this Hiei? When he'd first seen him he seemed a heartless monster, his ki dark and sinister the scent of blood thick and heavy around him. Now he could see he'd judged too quickly. What had he gotten into? A hand on his shoulder made him jump ready to attack before a voice spoke.

"Perplexing isn't he?" Kurama said his hand covering the hilt of Kenshin's sword lightly to stop the drawing of the deadly blade. "When I met him he attacked me with hate in his eyes accusing me of working with a youkai I myself despised. When I told him as much- the attack stopped as did the hate. Hiei may be rash and hot tempered, but he does have honor. I know your elements clash explosively at times being fire and air but remember that they can coexist as well."

Kenshin looked thoughtful before he bowed stiffly "I will try and remember."

"Koenma didn't introduce us properly; my name is Shuichii Minamino but those who know that I am not human call me Kurama. It appears we will be living and working quite closely so let's be friends shall we, Battousai?" he asked holding out his hand to the confused elemental.

Kenshin looked at the friendly smile on the face of the other red haired male to the warning in his eyes. He could read between the lines to the veiled threat: _'I know where you will be; I'll kill you if you hurt him'_. Kenshin nodded as he ignored the outstretched hand.

"A friend would be welcome , my name is Kenshin." he said knowing that Kurama caught his meaning as well. _'I welcome a friend I won't hesitate to kill an enemy.' _

…

Koenma threw up his hands in frustration. "Fine! You win Hiei, I agree to your terms. Are you happy?!"

"heh," Hiei smirked, Kurama laughed Koenma paled and Kenshin put a hand on his hilt. He didn't need to be told that a smirk from Hiei was cause to be wary.

It was to this scene Yusuke entered the room. "Hey pacifier breath, I'm going to date Botan! If you got a problem with it you can stuff it cause..." he stopped speaking to look around at the faces, and the body language of those in the room "Hold up, what did I miss?"

Kurama smiled a warm smile as he swallowed down his laughter. Keeping his hand over the top of Kenshin's hilt he gave the samurai a look that promised retribution should he draw the weapon. Kenshin met the gaze and gave an almost imperceptible tilt to his head. Kurama let go. "Yusuke this is our new friend and companion Kenshin Himura. Himura san this is Yusuke our _esteemed_ leader." He teased.

"Yeah yeah, shut up about the esteemed leader crap, Kurama. You and I both know that I am a Lord." Yusuke said playfully. "So what did Samurai boy do?"

"Samurai boy, hmm? Well it seems he was too much for his time to handle, him being a youkai. So we are supposed to teach him how to live in ours. He's also our newest team member."

Yusuke eyed the smaller male and gave an easy open smile. "Really, that's cool." Walking over he slung an arm over Kenshin's shoulders, "This is probably really weird for you huh? Don't worry Kurama here is great at explaining things and I don't mind a new friend." He laughed as he saw the dumbfounded expression on the face of the new male.

Kenshin's eyes widened at the easy manner that this Yusuke had. No one been so relaxed around him since never. It was...nice. Something about Yusuke wormed its way under his guard and made him relax. He even felt like smiling although he didn't.

"Oh yeah, Koenma, Souta's sister is looking for him. Keiko said her name is Kagome." Yusuke said letting Kenshin go.

Koenma's face turned red and then purple. When he finally did speak his face was ashen. "New orders guys. I need you to find Kagome Higurashi and bring her in. There's no time to settle Kenshin. The entire world could be in very grave danger. You have to find the Shikon no Miko now." Koenma's words gave them pause Hiei's reaction made them troubled. Hiei's large- blood colored- eyes were wide and shone with something they'd never seen there before...guilt.

"It can't be her. It's impossible. She should be dead."

"How do you know her Hiei?" Kurama asked in a voice full of concern he didn't expect an answer.

Hiei's voice was soft and burdened with regret. "Two weeks she tended my wounds and healed me. I didn't deserve any of it...I killed her near mate...Inuyasha."

Kenshin looked at the dark youkai with new understanding. They had something else in common. They had both cared women that they had stolen the happiness from. At least he had thought he cared for Tomoe though it had not been love. If he had loved her he wouldn't have followed her with the thought to kill her. Betrayal was one thing but love is blind. He couldn't speak for the crimson eyed male. Suddenly Kenshin wanted to meet this woman who was feared by royalty and spoken of by Hiei.

"Well then Hiei, I guess you should apologize," Kurama stated his words were rash no apology could make that error right and if he understood what Hiei was saying then-no that didn't make sense, Hiei would never return a kindness with such a cold action as murder there was more to the story-he was sure of that. "Why did you kill him anyway?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Hiei looked away uncomfortably. "I was young..." he said anxiously.

"And...?" Kurama encouraged. "Being young hardly gives you reason to kill him."

"We quarreled and he fought surprisingly well." Hiei hedged.

"Quarreled over what? You weren't past your hundred years were you? So it wasn't over the woman." Kurama reasoned.

Hiei crossed his arms even as he raised his chin stubbornly. "He wouldn't give me his sword."

Kurama gave him a look of disbelief. "I would have spared him if he would have handed it over without a fuss." He swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't meant to kill the male just as he hadn't known Inuyasha was a hanyou. His death still sat sour in his stomach even five hundred plus years later.

" She took you in and you murdered her fiancé over a sword, Hiei? It must have been quite a weapon..."Kurama said waiting to learn more. Kenshin frowned, his disapproval clear in his eyes.

"It was the fabled Fang of Destruction; of course it was only after I killed him I learned he was the only one who could use it. He was human that night so I had no idea he was a hanyou. She didn't take me in I attacked before that."

"The Fang..." Kurama breathed. "You are lucky to still live, Hiei. Wasn't Inuyasha the half brother of Sesshomaru?"

Hiei looked at the ground fidgeting nervously. "It was the onna. She sheltered me from Sesshomaru's wrath." He still couldn't believe she had fought for him after seeing him soaked in her lovers blood. He still remembered the shock and pain in her blue eyes and the soft way she bandaged his wounds. His hand rose to his chest of its own volition feeling the phantom injuries for so long ago.

If Kurama's or Koenma's eyes could get any bigger they would have. Hiei glared back at the prince as if his silent command would stop the words he was about to say. "You owe her your life?!" Koenma gasped and then began to mumble under his breath about youkai laws.

"I owe her a life debt, yes. However I thought she was long since dead." Hiei grumbled.

Kurama shook his head patiently. "Hiei, you are full of surprises today," he admonished. Yusuke began to laugh at the look on Hiei's face.

"Shut up." Hiei grumbled unhappily.

Koenma shook himself from his stupor and swallowed the shock he was feeling. If the priestess killed him it was really her business. Hiei's life was not his own so the Reikai had no say any longer in anything to do with Hiei's life or actions, now that they knew. The ancient law superseded his authority. Koenma was loath to lose such a skilled operative. Damn. He didn't think he'd have to replace Kuwabara and Hiei! His father was going to kill him.

"What is a life debt?" Kenshin asked uncertain of the meaning.

"A life debt is demanded by ancient youkai law when a youkai's life is saved by another. It happens so rarely that it is often forgotten the law exists. It is a binding and absolute law that every day after belongs to the one who saved them, in Hiei's case the rest of his life belongs to the Shikon no Miko. Whether she spares him or kills him she is above the Reikai law, meaning we can do nothing. His life is not his own."

Yusuke had a funny look on his face as he puzzled Kurama's explanation but the kitsune knew what was coming before he spoke. "Kurama, that why you watch over me? Cause I saved you?" He sounded confused and maybe a little hurt.

Kurama faced him and sighed he had hoped it would never come to light. That debt was what had driven him to save Yusuke from Hiei that night in the warehouse. It was what drove him to go to maze castle and to defend him in the dark tournament. Of course by then he liked Yusuke genuinely. "Partially, Yusuke it _was_ my original reason, but since we have become friends my debt is no longer the driving force. I take care of you because I want to." His eyes begged Yusuke to see the truth and not feel cheated or betrayed. If he had felt chained by the debt he never would have battled Sensui after he killed him. Death was the only thing that ended the debt. Either one had to die.

Koenma's sigh broke him of his thoughts to listen to the godling. "Unfortunately Hiei, that whole situation is between you and her. We _cannot_ interfere- one way or the other. If she chooses to purify you then you are at her mercy. If she spares your soul then I might be able to restore you through reincarnation..." he sighed as he closed his eyes. (Time is not on my side and now neither is Hiei. There is a high probability that if they tried to take her from her house by force that Hiei will defend her. Damn damn I didn't want to lose all of my team to one mission!) Ugh! "Regardless of the outcome, go find her. Get going! Yusuke, Kurama and Kenshin... Hiei... I hope you don't die good luck." The prince waved his hand and opened a portal.

…..

Cobalt eyes surveyed the area she'd swept under the ancient tree even though there was no need to do the chore. The shrine was quiet and still with the coming change of season. Bright patches of scarlet and gold as well as brilliant amber heralded the autumn's coming. Normally Kagome loved this time of the year. This year was an exception, this year she was completely alone. Reaching out a trembling hand Kagome brushed the leaves from graves only she knew were there. This was the final resting place of her Feudal Era family. Inuyasha's grave marker was little more than a carved initial at the base of the tree where no one would notice. Kagome certainly hadn't when her adventure began…

What an adventure it had been. Falling through time and space to end up in a seemingly alternate world where youkai roamed the lands freely, running for her life through countless dangers and battles. Beings that were incredible, with power skills and grace no longer known in this world. Back when she was running for her life day after day, meeting new friends and enemies it had seemed like a never ending dream, some good things and some bad, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. That was where she met him. He had seemed larger than life, her Inuyasha. He had been her hero, companion and best friend. Fate had given her so much but she had been selfish in asking for more. Marriage to Inuyasha wasn't allowed, not for Kikyo and not for her. Kikyo paid the price the first time but they hadn't learned the lesson. Inuyasha paid for that mistake with his own blood.

Kagome closed her eyes letting her thoughts wander back to those days only a year ago for her and centuries for them...

Five deep slashes made by Inuyasha's claws crossed his attacker's small chest as the final blow had been dealt. Dawn crested the horizon and began his transformation at that instant, Inuyasha's hair had been streaked with silver and his claws restored but his transformation had stopped as his heart had gone still. The youkai child was covered head to foot in blood; a good deal of the blood his own. She remembered so clearly those large expressive eyes. They belonged to the one who had taken Inuyasha's life.

That small blood soaked figure with haunting carmine eyes filled with shock and horror and fear, he did not beg nor plead for mercy he just lay there his eyes locked with hers. He lay in the dirt waiting for death. Perhaps she should have let death claim him, but something in his eyes caught the mercy of her heart: he was no different than Shippo who looked at her with the same pain that same loneliness.

Tearing strips from her own hakama she bandaged the wounds even applying a poultice to prevent scars. She had seen his back and chest littered with numerous welts and scrapes as though he had been beaten. Her heart had ached at the cruelties he must have endured as he flinched away as she washed his body carefully of the blood. He didn't speak a single word as she nursed him till the second day when she fed him and treated his wounds again washing them with care, _"Why, Miko?" _he had asked_ "Why did you not leave me to die?"_ she recalled his quiet voice and thought about the question.

_"Because, you do not deserve to pay the price of my sin-,"_ she had waited hoping he would fill in the blank. He knew now she wanted to know his name but she wouldn't pry.

_"Hn, Hiei."_ He had said in a voice to high to be a man but too low to be a child. She had smiled at his gift of at least a small trust. She would heal his wounds and he would live because she wanted it.

As he got stronger and his wounds healed he would watch her no matter what she did. Hiei was always watching her. Then one day Sesshomaru came. He came to destroy and avenge but she had acted impulsively begging him to spare him. Out of ear shot she had asked the lord to slake his temper with her blood. He had led her away to the forest. She remembered praying that just this once Hiei wasn't watching as Sesshomaru raised his deadly claws dripping with dokotsu and plunged his hand into her chest gripping her heart in his hand and letting his acid eat it away slowly.

She had screamed in agony the sound ripped from her throat, but he hadn't given her time to draw a second breath before he shredded her with those same claws rending her like she had been simple made of paper to be torn and discarded. Her human life ended that day. As her vision dimmed he had spoken. "It is done." A phantom pain flashed over her body and she shuddered. Her prayer that day had been answered he hadn't watched for she found him in her hut seemingly sleeping. She had stumbled as her body was weak and trying to heal her still but even despite the pain she checked his wounds and rewrapped them…

The wet sound of a droplet falling on her hand made her reach up to touch her chilled cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying again being so wrapped up in her memories. Hurriedly she wiped away the offending drops before more could follow. Inuyasha hated it when she cried. Just as she had wanted him to live, he wanted the same for her. She couldn't live in the past. It was unhealthy. Turning her head to the side she looked at the other two markings on the base of the tree. Sango and Miroku lay there.

Kagome pressed her palms together as she prayed for their happiness. It was only here in her time they were dead after all. Sango had three beautiful daughters and a son she'd given birth to only weeks before Kagome left for the final time. She had held the small squalling infant in her arms as he'd drawn his first breath. Miroku had cried on her shoulder as he watched his son suckle for the first time. It had been a joyous moment, Kagome would never forget, but it had been the moment she had realized that she could not continue to torment herself.

She sighed as she raised her head. It was time to let them go. She was doing more harm to herself than good at this point. That small angry pained face flashed through her mind. Hiei. What had his life been like? Had he grown up, found love and raised children of his own? Had he survived? She sighed. It wasn't like it mattered what she thought. The youkai were scarce now. Oh, she felt one or two now and then but she never bothered to pursue them. Once or twice a youkai had wandered into the shrine looking for the sacred jewel but after the massacre of her mother and grandfather they didn't come anymore, no one did, the whispers of the people said the shrine was cursed. There was nothing to find. The sacred jewel no longer existed in that form.

"Pardon the intrusion."

Kagome's head snapped up. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she had not noticed the approach of the four males standing behind her.

The one who had spoken withdrew his hand from where he had reached out to tap her shoulder. His fingertips stung. Thoughtfully he licked the burned skin. "You are the Miko of this shrine I presume." he said slowly appraising her.

Kagome turned slowly as she got to her feet. There was hesitance and wariness in her stance but her cobalt eyes were open and soft hiding a wealth of knowledge in them. The three males stared in appreciation of her beauty. She stood almost a foot shorter than Yusuke or Kurama making her just a little shorter than Hiei and right at eye-level to Kenshin, she had to look up at all of them. Her figure was mostly hidden by the traditional red and white robes she wore, but her hair cascaded unbound like an inky midnight waterfall down her back, to brush her hips. "I am. May I ask what you youkai want here? There is nothing to pursue here and this place is cursed."

Verdant, chocolate and amber eyes opened widely. "What makes you think that we are youkai?" Kurama asked looking at her warily now. He had been off guard by her appearance, only now realizing how foolish that had been. Her eyes narrowed as her hand went to her hip

"Do I look stupid? I know youkai and what they feel like. So I will ask you just once again. What. Do. You. Want. Youkai?"

"Kurama, you are making her nervous man! I don't want to die again because you are cautious to a fault, Botan would never forgive me. I have a date tonight." Yusuke said to the avatar as he thrust out a hand towards her in greeting. "Hey, I'm Yusuke Urameshi; This is Kurama and Kenshin, we were the ones that rescued Souta, _if_ you are Higurashi Kagome." He purposely avoided adding Hiei to the introductions hoping to put off seeing the hiyoukai die.

Her stance relaxed as a smile bloomed over her face gone was the irritation and in its place was a fragile joy. Kenshin felt the warmth of that small smile radiate over him as he looked at her. If she had been beautiful before she was now radiant. "You rescued Souta; then he is alive? Is he doing well?" she questioned her heart pounding.

"He is alive, yes but he doesn't remember anything about his life before." Kurama said softly hating to take the joy from her.

Kagome's smile fell a little and her lips trembled. "As long as he is alive that's for the best. Come inside, won't you? I'll make tea." she offered as she stepped away from them. "I'm certain that is not why you've come."

"Not just yet, Higurashi, you see-"Yusuke began as he stepped to the side exposing a fourth male whom had placed himself out of sight on purpose so he could observe her unnoticed. Hiei was irritated at being exposed, but he would have to face her eventually. His memories had not done her justice, but then he had not yet been of age to appreciate the beautiful woman before him now. He straightened his shoulders.

She looked at the male before her with curiosity. He was medium height lust slightly taller than the one called Kenshin. He had black blue hair that spiked almost to a point like a messy black flame at the front above his eyes there was a white starburst of highlights that stood out starkly against the black. He was not what one would describe as thin and lithe but more, tone, trim, muscular and dense like he was carved, rather than living flesh. His strength was obviously the result of heavy training and constant battle. His aura reached for hers and she felt fire and then it shifted and she felt ice. Her eyes drifted up to the white cloth warding something on his forehead and then slid down his right arm to the bandages there. Darkness curled around that arm and she blinked at the feeling. Her eyes finally landed on his intense carmine gaze and she gasped realizing for the first time, who this youkai really was. He looked so different and yet he looked the same perhaps that was why she responded as she did, to let him know she hadn't forgotten. "H-Hiei-chan! You survived! I'm so glad!" she whispered as she hugged him warmly as though no time had passed at all.

She looked the same as he remembered her although she was a little thinner and paler than before. Her cobalt eyes widened before he was suddenly wrapped in the warmest embrace he'd ever felt. He was alarmed at her reaction. She should hate him for the way he left. She should despise him so that he could grant her the revenge she would seek upon him. He had forgotten her forgiveness. He had forgotten her warmth and mercy leaving only a dread to meet her again and his guilt painted a dark wraith of vengeance in her place.

"Hiei-chan?" Kurama raised his eyebrow as Yusuke laughed. Embarrassed Hiei pushed her away, reacting a little too slowly as he pushed her harder than he had intended. She winced in preparation to the contact with the ground she knew she would feel as she fell...The ground was a lot warmer than it should have been...and breathing...

"I would be unhappy if you had been injured before my eyes." a soft slightly harsh voice said in her ear as the arms supporting her loosened.

Kagome's eyes shot wide in surprise. Golden eyes, hardened by life glinted in the late afternoon sun like a polished blade, looked back at her in concern. "I am fine, thank you." she managed taking his outstretched hand as he helped her to her feet.

"I am relieved to hear that." he murmured before letting go of her hand as though burned. He tucked his hand along with his other arm into his haori and watched her.

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. "You could have hurt her doing something like that! I know you don't like to be touched but that was harsh even for you...!

"It's alright. At least it wasn't a sword this time." Kagome said with a shrug as she lowered her hand from the remembered place where the blade had been in the past that had been the last time she had seen him. Three pairs of eyes widened and then turned to look at the hiyoukai who shrugged nonchalantly and looked away. Kenshin moved unconsciously closer to her.

"I thought maybe..." she shook her head. "Come inside, the storm will hit soon." she brushed herself off and headed toward the main house. She tried not to show the disappointment she felt on her face as she forced a smile to her lips. The wind lightly blew her hair back as it began to pick up strength. Above them the clouds looked black and ominous.

Hiei grabbed her arm as she passed by him. "I will talk with you later."

Kagome nodded and Hiei was gone. When she turned to the others there was weariness in her eyes that had not been there before though there was still a smile on her face. Kenshin didn't like it. For it didn't light her eyes and it made her eyes look somewhat hollow. Stepping up he walked to the door and opened it for her. In gratitude she gave him a little more of a smile as she entered her home. Turning she gestured with her hand to the living room before she excused herself to go to the kitchen. Kurama and Yusuke sat down on the sofa. Kenshin followed her to the other room.

"Seems that our new friend, Kenshin is quite taken with the Miko" Kurama observed to his brash companion.

"What was with three eyes? I can't believe he pushed her like that. Doesn't he owe her that life debt or whatever?" Yusuke asked as he picked absently at the cushion under his arm.

Kurama nodded, "Hiei owes her his life, but it is my guess that he was uncomfortable with all of us laughing. I don't believe he intended to hurt her. Did you see the look in his eyes when he realized he'd pushed her too hard? He was panicking. This may prove entertaining Yusuke. I believe that my original thought was correct. Hiei is attracted to the Miko. Kenshin is drawn to her and Hiei essentially belongs to her. Although from the "Chan" my guess is that Kagome still sees Hiei as a child," he chuckled. "Very interesting indeed..."

"You know it always creeps me out when you laugh like that, Kurama," Yusuke laughed as he leaned further back in to the comfortable couch.

…

Kenshin had watched the young woman scurry about as she filled the kettle and placed it on a flame that came out of nowhere on the top of a strange looking stove. He was still used to cooking over a central fire pit. The cupboards and shelves were strange to him as he looked around the kitchen. Kagome stood on tip toes to reach a decorative metal tin covered with a drawing of sakura petals from one of the taller shelves. Upon opening the container she stood there staring into it as the color drained from her cheeks. With the lid removed the smell of death assaulted Kenshin's nose and made him wary.

A piercing female scream shot them to their feet and had them running for the kitchen...

When Kagome screamed Kenshin flashed to her side pulling her to him and drawing his blade out of reflex. The tin fell from her hands as he pressed her face to his shoulder. "Don't look." he said already knowing it was far too late for that.

…..

The stench of death and decay filled the kitchen making them both nearly gag at the putrid smell. It seemed to be coming from the metal tin laying on the floor. Kenshin stood in the kitchen sword unsheathed against some unseen foe, with Kagome in his free arm as he held her to his chest keeping her eyes from seeing the tin. "Remove that from the house," he gestured to the tin container.

Kurama moved first picking up the container from the floor before he closed the lid on it he saw the severed head of a cat within. It seemed the youkai who massacred her family had a twisted sense of humor

Kurama removed the container from the house and threw it without ceremony in to the garbage can. It was a shame that some beast had wasted such a beautiful tea tin for such a nasty trick. Kagome was no doubt shaken and was going to need comfort if her reaction was anything to judge by. Perhaps remaining here in this house was not the best thing for her.

He and Yusuke shared a two bedroom apartment that was cramped as it was, so living there was out of the question. Genkai's temple was vacant at the moment as Yukina had returned to her people. The old place would need some cleaning but he and Yusuke would help out. They would just have to convince her and Kenshin to live there. Well, Kenshin wouldn't be a problem seeing as the place would be closer to what he was used to, it was Kagome who may prove stubborn.

Kurama turned to go back inside but he paused to pick up a small pot of dirt near what would have been a flower bed. Reaching into the arsenal of seeds he kept in his hair Kurama found by feel the ones he was looking for. Pushing them carefully into the soil of the pot he coaxed the seeds to grow feeding them with his energy. In moments the broad yet small leaves had reached maturity and Kurama carried the potted plant indoors.

The kitchen had been deserted though the fox could still feel Yusuke and Kenshin in the other room. His ears could easily pick up the light sniffing and the steady plop of tears on to skin. Kagome was crying. He frowned before turning to his plant. Plucking the mature leaves from it he coaxed it to grow more. After he had a nice pile of the dark green vegetation he began to tear the leaves into smaller pieces.

He sighed heavily as he searched the kitchen for a strainer or a cheese cloth. Searching through a drawer he found what he was looking for and made four small bundles. The tea cups had been set out by Kagome earlier and Kurama placed a little bundle in each before pouring the boiling water over them. He would have preferred to dry the leaves first to dull the intensity but the affect would be the same. This tea would calm them and allow them to relax a bit.

…

Kagome could not stop the tears that continued to pour from her eyes every time she closed her eyes all she could see was poor Buyo. That thought made her cry harder. She was vaguely aware that she was crying into a firm chest what she did not realize were the looks that the owner of said chest was receiving from a pair of carmine eyes that had not stopped glaring.

Hiei had heard the scream and come running. He had anticipated from the sound an attack of some sort but he was not prepared to see the Miko curled up in the air elemental's arms, weeping her heart out. It tore at something within him to see Kenshin's arm around her. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated walking over and snatching her from the youth. A cup of steaming tea under his nose stopped him and he looked up into knowing verdant eyes. Hiei had never hated Kurama so much, in all the time he'd known him, as he did in that moment. Silently he seized the cup and downed it ignoring the scalding his mouth received.

Kurama shook his head at the hybrid before walking over to Kagome and kneeling on one knee. "Here, drink this it will calm your nerves Kagome-sama." he said holding out the tea cup. Kagome paled a little and Kurama hurried to add, "I grew the tea myself with my youki it's fresh and may be a little stronger than you are used to." She hesitated before taking the cup from him. Kenshin took a cup as well moving her a little away from his side so that she could drink it.

The minty scent of the herb was already working the stress and upheaval from the room and Kurama sat back to sip the last cup. Yusuke didn't like tea but he was visibly relaxing as well. "Now then Kagome-sama, I suppose you would like to know who we are and why we are here," Kurama began.

"No, I know what you are after. The jewel is not available to anyone." her eyes hardened as she glared at the floor. "If you try to take it not one of you will leave this house." The threat was clear as was the feeling of regret pouring from her. Her eyes briefly met Hiei's and she was shocked at the emotions there. Confusion seeped through her at the promise to assist her should that be necessary, weren't these Hiei's friends?

"I'm afraid you have it wrong. We work for Lord Koenma we were sent to escort you to the Reikai." Kurama shifted to the edge of the chair and leaned forward his steaming tea cup in his hands.

"The jewel is not a threat in my hands and it will stay that way. I won't go to the Reikai." Kagome said quietly feeling Hiei shift and seeing him wrap his hand over his hilt from the corner of her eye.

"Well then I would like you to consider an offer." Kurama said thoughtfully. "We won't take you to the Reikai I don't believe that any of us would be willing to comply with that order now that we have met you personally. We have no intention of fighting Hiei over this." He met Yusuke's eyes and Kenshin's gaze to confirm.

Kurama paused to judge her reactions to his words, and was not disappointed when her eyes snapped to his. "Eh? Won't you get into trouble? Why would you have to fight Hiei?!" she asked as she jumped to her feet her empty cup tumbling from her lap to shatter on the floor. She had tried to catch it throwing her balance off but now she was falling into the mess of broken porcelain below her.

A sharp hiss made her open the eyes to the youkai who was kneeing in the broken glass holding her away from the wicked looking points. Even her human nose could pick up the smell of blood as it had a unique scent. "Baka Onna! Would you stop trying to hurt yourself in front of me?!" his angry voice lashed out as she was shoved to the side of the mess and away from him.

"Oof!" she grunted as she landed on her backside. She was stunned for a moment. "Ouch! You don't have to keep pushing me you know! Don't call me stupid!" Kagome snapped as jumped to her feet. Her cobalt eyes were lit with an indignant fire. "I get that you don't like to be touched, but it wasn't like I meant to fall. I over reached and lost my balance! I didn't ask you to save me or anything. The centuries haven't changed you at all, you're still a jerk." she crossed her arms and glared at the han-koorime.

Everything happened too fast for any of them to clearly see it, as there was suddenly a whoosh of air and a sharp clang of steel meeting steel. Blood red hair slowly lowered as the movement stopped. Kenshin stood in front of Kagome his blade crossed with Hiei's. Gold eyes locked with deadly intent on the carmine eyes in front of him. Hiei's lip was curled in a silent snarl. There was a flash of green and both gazes looked at the thorny vine twined around their swords holding them immobile.

Kagome spluttered, "You -tried to kill me just now didn't you?" she demanded her eyes widening as she studied Hiei. "Inuyasha wasn't enough for you? You want to kill me too then?" she asked quietly as the anger left her eyes. "It won't work. Don't you think I tried that? Don't you think I _wanted_ to die? Broken, battered, torn apart even, the jewel just puts me back together and heals me like nothing happened." She stooped and picked up a large shard and sliced her inner forearm from wrist to elbow. In that instant two swords struck the floor and she found herself in a very intense look from all eyes in the room. The wound didn't even bleed more than a second before the blood was pulled back and the flesh mended.

Kenshin knocked the bloody shard from her hand before he took her arm and examined it with sword roughened hands. "That was foolish. You will not do that again." he stated flatly.

"No I won't." she agreed quietly. "Gomen-" she did not get the chance to finish her statement before she was snatched up into a pair of arms and disappeared. Several low oaths filled the room but only one was made while a katana was roughly shoved into a sheath as wheat colored eyes narrowed. Lightning streaked the sky and the rain began to fall.

…..

Kagome clung to her abductor tightly as he bounded over the tall roof tops carrying her to some unknown destination. Arms like steel bands held her to him in an unbreakable grip. She didn't bother to scream knowing from past experience that it would only make a youkai mad. She also had the sudden insight that this particular youkai probably wouldn't even think twice about dropping her to her death even knowing it wouldn't kill her, he'd probably do it just to amuse himself. The sudden deluge of rain had soaked them both in moments. But it didn't seem to bother Hiei.

What had she done wrong? Did he hate her now because she had saved him so long ago? Had he wanted to die? "Gomen nasai, Hiei," she whispered knowing that even over the wind and rain rushing past their ears that he could hear her.

He didn't acknowledge the words as he leaped to another roof top and skidded to a stop on the top of it before unceremoniously dropping her to the unforgiving surface. "Stop saying those utterly ridiculous words." he snarled at her before turning his back.

Kagome rubbed her abused backside as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. His gaze followed her from the corner of his eye. Kagome moved quickly to follow as he led her past a medium sized box garden on the roof Kagome sensed the energy of a kitsune and realized that this must be where that red haired green eyed kitsune lived. But why had Hiei brought her here? She wondered as he turned to pick the lock on the door. A rough hand on her wrist gave her a jerk and she followed the hybrid once again through the roof door and down a short flight of stairs.

Silently he stopped before another door and with a small flare of his youki opened the door. Jerking her through the door Hiei flared his energy lightly again and Kagome saw the reason he had done so as vines and flora snaked over the door sealing the exit. "The Fox's damn "guard dogs" they are vicious and sentient they know me and the Mazoku, but not you, so don't get too close." Hiei said flatly. With the grey cast of the darkening sky Hiei's eyes seemed to burn with scarlet fire. She had not feared him as a youth but he was now an adult and she was nervous for a wholly different reason. They were alone and she had no idea what he had in mind for her. He left her side and returned moments later with a towel for her wet hair.

Slowly Kagome sat down on the dark brown leather sofa Hiei gestured to with his eyes and warily watched Hiei move into the kitchen and return with a drink for each of them. Hiei had a beer but he brought a soda for her. After setting the cans on the coffee table he sat down across from her and glared with serious carmine eyes. A crash of thunder and a flash of lightning made her jump and Hiei sighed before switching on the lamp on the side table. Elevating his ki he dried her clothes and hair as he tried to calm her.

Silently he opened his beverage and drank it while he watched her as though trying to search her soul with his eyes. "There is food. You should eat." He sat back and ignored her in favor of his drink. Kagome sighed and got up. Hiei was obviously comfortable here and seemed right at home perhaps this was his home. She sighed again and opened the well stocked fridge pulling out several items and closing the fridge behind her. The silence was oppressive but Kagome busied herself cooking some curry for the two of them. After a short time Hiei stood and took the knife from her trembling hand silently alarmed at how chilled her hands were and silently gestured to the pot on the stove. In the time it took for her to stir the onions Hiei had chopped all the vegetables neatly and folded his arms, watching her still.

He watched her as she cooked and he watched her as she ate not saying a word. After she was finished eating he led her to the bathroom and handed her a robe to wear. It was green and smelled of a slightly musky floral scent. Then he left her to bathe and warm up. The rain had been frigid. Left alone Kagome began to panic. What if Hiei was planning to lock her away or keep her captive here? What if he was never going to take her back?

Just as she would have broken down she heard his voice clearly through the door. "Warm up. I don't want you sick." A hysterical sob worked its way out of her throat and he opened the door. "Onna?" he questioned seeing her face in her hands as she fell apart at his feet. Silently he picked her up and carried her back to the living room where he sat with her. "Damn it, I'm no good at this sort of thing." He said with a huff. She was panicking and his silence wasn't helping. The last thing he wanted to do was make her into a hysterical crying female. The sound of his voice seemed to pull her out of her fright. So he continued.

"Onna, I suggest that you listen closely to what I have to say because I detest repeating myself. Also you will not repeat anything to anyone, understood?" He demanded harshly.

Slowly Kagome nodded. She had no choice. With the plants barring her exit and Hiei watching her every move, all she could do was to agree to his terms. Unless she wanted to kill him and unleash her purification on the plants which she did not wish to do either.

Hiei drew a deep breath as he searched mentally for the words to say. "I do not hate you. I did not intend to harm you earlier and I do not have any intention of killing you. I cannot even if I wanted to, the blood debt won't permit it. I-I regret killing your near mate. I was young and foolish. Should you wish to exact revenge I will accept it," he hesitated hating how his next words would sound. He never begged, "I ask you to spare my soul, at least Miko." he swallowed heavily knowing his next words would either save him or damn him. "My life is in your hands, do as you will." He was not a coward so he stood and held out his arms providing her an easy target his eyes were fixed on hers.

Her heavy sigh was unexpected as she turned her eyes sadly to her hands. "Hiei, Inuyasha's death wasn't your fault. If it had not been you it would have been another. We asked for more than we were allowed and as punishment Inuyasha was taken from me. I don't hold you responsible for any of it. If anything I should apologize for the guilt you have taken-"

Hiei didn't bow to any but to be able to see her eyes he knelt on the floor before her. Reaching out he seized her chin enough to force her eyes up then he dropped his hand. "I thought I told you to stop saying stupid things. How and why it happened is irrelevant the facts are the same." seeing her open her mouth to protest Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Will you take my honor from me as well? You saved my life Onna, every day I live since then belongs to you, it is the youkai way. Only your death or mine will satisfy the law."

"I can't kill you Hiei; I don't want you to be in debt to me either. I want to be your friend and I want to earn your trust."

"My life belongs to you," he repeated with a shrug.

"Hiei, friendship and trust are meaningless if forced. I didn't save you out of some crazy sense of control. I saved you because you needed me. If you hadn't left I would have taken you in and cared for you. No, not as a child, but as a friend." she added seeing the frown. "For your honor stay beside me, but for yourself, teach me how to be the kind of friend you need."

Carmine eyes studied hers for a long moment before he broke the eye contact with her and he shrugged again picking up his beer and finishing it off in one long pull.

"Hn." he stated crushing the can in one hand before tossing it effortlessly into the garbage can on the other side of the room. "The fools will be worried. We should return come morning. Onna, I second the words of that air user whelp, you will not hurt yourself like that again in or out of my sight." Hiei shot her a glare when she opened her mouth to apologize. "Don't make me say it again, Onna." He was silently pleased when her jaw clicked closed. He gathered up the spare pillow and blankets he usually used when staying there and set them on the couch. "Sleep, I will guard you."

….

Back at the Higurashi Shrine nerves were being frayed. The sheeting rain was not letting up and the three males who had been left to wait on the return of the woman and their short, hot tempered friend were growing impatient. Kurama had an idea of where they had gone because he'd felt a flux in his plants energy. Deciding they would likely spend the night there as Hiei was wont to do when it rained, Kurama informed the other two. He hoped that upon returning to the apartment he wouldn't find a pile of ashes that used to be Hiei. None of them felt particularly comfortable cooking in the kitchen so Yusuke went out for takeout.

Finally alone with his thoughts he was able to think about the events of the day and sighed. (This bites, I have to cancel my first date with Botan not even five hours after asking!) Oh, he hoped this wasn't an omen that he and Botan were not going to have the relationship he had hoped for. He was more hoping for a few dates, to show her he wasn't a battle obsessed nut case, and maybe progress things slowly to being lovers and then mates and having a bunch of little Yusuke and Botan's running around. Maybe he'd ask Koenma to babysit! His communicator gave a strange trill and he opened it to see Botan looking irritated.

"Yusuke, Koenma says that he has to have my assistance on some very pressing matters so I'm sorry, but can we take a rain check?"

"Sure Bo. I'll be waiting. "

"Koenma says it could be a week or more before I will have the chance to come back to the living world and he told me that your new assignment was a 24/7 case. Yusuke I-I miss you already." She was fidgeting with her long silky azure tresses and Yusuke ached to run his fingers through them.

"Bo," Yusuke said softly interrupting her.

"Yes." She asked breathlessly as she met his intense eyes and the promise and heat there.

"Tell Koenma that if you are not in my arms in two weeks or less I will break down the gate and steal you away."

"Oh Yusuke, I love you!"

"I love you too Botan." She smiled sweetly and he could see the sparkle of tears in the corners of her eyes as she blushed happily. Then the screen went black and he sighed tucking the compact away. Feeling a little better for seeing her, he hurried to get food.

….

With Kagome gone, Kurama took the opportunity to search the house and with Yusuke and Kenshin's help they cleaned out any left over parts of anyone they found. It was disturbing what they found in the upstairs rooms where the walls had literally been painted with blood. In another medium were written the words "It starts." Upon seeing the state of the house and the destruction of the shrine she was living in, Kenshin was spouting oaths that were definitely from another century. Yusuke was tense but tried to keep his cool as he reached out his aura to find them. It was a great relief to him when he felt them on the edges of his senses as the sun crested the horizon.

When Hiei set her down in the yard it was with more care than he'd ever handled anything before vanishing, Kagome smiled up into the branches of the Goshinkobu before walking to the door and opening it to a chorus of "are you injured" and "where is Hiei?"

Only Yusuke just grinned and said "thanks for not killing the jerk. He's not quite as big an ass as he seems."

Kagome just smiled and she silently agreed. Inside Hiei was the same as back then. He was still the same lonely soul with pain in his bright carmine eyes. Maybe this time she would be able to help to heal that pain. Maybe this time he would accept the friendship she offered.

She took the opportunity to study the males before her with curiosity. Yusuke was tall probably a foot taller than she with thick black hair that hung in his eyes a bit before hanging down his back where it was caught at the nape of his neck. Yusuke had deep sable eyes that were focused and honest she liked him instantly and hoped they would be able to become friends.

Kurama was sensuality in motion and she was fairly sure that he was kitsune based on that principle alone. He was tall and willowy, without seeming weak. His body was tone and solid but with an air of softness that was deceiving. He had emerald green eyes that put the gem to shame and his pale creamy skin was set off perfectly by the thick cascade of crimson tresses that tumbled down his back loosely to his waist. His features were both masculine and feminine at the same time. He was breathtaking. Something in his eyes told her he was very wise and knew the world in ways she could only dream. As a friend he would be invaluable, perhaps as confidant after she knew him better?

The male they had called Kenshin was watching her again. Kagome turned her eyes to study the male as he was her. She hadn't _really _looked at him yet though as she did she felt her mouth go dry. The first thing she noticed was that he was her height or maybe an inch or four taller. His scarlet hair, which was well kept and seemed that it would be soft and rather silky in texture should she touch it, was smoothly caught up in a high tail hanging down his back to his waist. His body was lithe and tone or at least appeared to be from the appearance of the muscles in his arms and torso that she could see due to the open state of his dark blue haori. She knew first hand that he was stronger than he appeared from when he caught her earlier. At his hip sat a katana and she had no doubt that he was skilled and deadly when that weapon was drawn. It was his eyes however, that had caught and held her fascination.

Despite the iciness of his demeanor, his eyes held gentleness. It was only due to years of being around Inuyasha that she could see it. It was true that his eyes were the eyes of a killer but they were not without mercy like some youkai she had known. All in all the slightly violent air around him was a façade, a mask to wear to hide the pain that she could sense underlying his coldness. Kenshin's actions had already shown that he had a kind heart. He was small boned and his face held almost a type of elegance. He was beautiful- deadly- but beautiful none the less. But then most of the youkai she knew and had met had been beautiful. The scar upon his cheek was baffling as she had never seen such deep scars on any youkai but instead of detracting from his beauty it made him more so.

Kenshin raised his eyebrow at the slight blush on her cheeks. The woman before him was nothing short of awe-inspiring. He'd thought so from the moment he had laid eyes on her. He was not the type to be distracted by a pretty face. However she was not merely _pretty_ in fact such a classification was an insult to her, she was beautiful. Long midnight colored hair cascaded down her back to curl slightly around her hips. Her features though elegant and feminine, were small. She was small, delicate hands and small feet along with her long legs and a slender waist gave her a very enticing figure, even hidden as it were by her traditional robes. Her bust was ample and yet not overly so. Her lips were a luscious shade of rose, which enticed the beholder to wonder how sweet they would be kissed. Her eyes, had there ever been a more beautiful shade of blue? He had never seen one if there was. He moved closer to her as he was drawn to her as he looked in to her sapphire pools. She seemed fragile, but there was a strength within her that made him certain that she was a kami made flesh. He was drowning in her eyes and he was content to let that color swallow him whole.

"Are you well now Higurashi dono?" he asked quietly.

The title of honor he granted surprised her and she hesitated before speaking. Normally that title was reserved for persons of high rank such as the Daimyos, Kagome hated titles and would correct them quickly but the way Kenshin spoke made her feel special however, "Kagome please. I will be fine. I'm sorry I cried all over your kimono." Her voice seemed softer and a little rough to her ears.

"It is of little concern to me and your tears are not the worst thing to stain this kimono. If you have need my kimono is available to absorb any tears you need to shed, Kagome dono." Kagome blushed a pretty pink turning her eyes from Kenshin. Kenshin led her inside and frowned at the strange looking spicket in the kitchen. At his confused look Kagome walked over and turned it on. Kenshin's eyes watched her movements curiously. Kurama had explained some basics last night but he had not said much about the kitchen.

Kurama eyed the air elemental thoughtfully from the doorway. He was good. Where had an assassin learned to be so smooth? He shook his head. "Kagome-sama, I wonder at the intelligence of letting you remain in this place so fraught with bad memories. If you would like, I know of a place that is in need of a shrine maiden to set it to rights and purify its grounds once again, now that the original keeper has passed on. It is on a large piece of land and you will not be disturbed there I guarantee it. Think about it and I will come by tomorrow for your answer."

"There is no need to do that. Really I am quite alright here; this is my home after all." Kagome said quickly. She sighed heavily trying to keep her eyes from straying to the ruined courtyard and the demolished buildings.

"And if you find further pieces of your cat? Or perchance have you looked in the rooms upstairs where the walls were painted red with the blood of your mot-"Kurama began, hating himself for his cruel words. She looked stricken as she backed up into Kenshin needing the support behind her lest she crumble. Her hands trembled as she gripped the sides of her head in agony.

"Stop! Please I beg you. I can't bear the thought of leaving this place empty. It holds too many secrets." Kagome pleaded tears pouring from her eyes. Kenshin's arm was there once more to hold her up as she would have fallen to her knees.

"Can you put up a barrier?" Kurama asked in a softer voice.

"Yes. But I would rather this place was burned to the ground then to be ravished by time with no one to care for the land. People believe this place to be cursed and maybe it is now that the shrine has been defiled. " Kagome sobbed weakly against his chest once more. "But this is my home! It's the last link I have to any of them. I have to guard this place. I can't walk away.

"I am certain that I can make arrangements for the care of this place in your stead, Kagome-sama. You can seal off any place you don't want them to go and I will plant some of my forgetful pollen plants to deter them."

"I can't. This is all I have left! Don't you understand this is the last shred of my life left to me! This is all I have!"

"But we can't protect you here Kagome! Don't you see this place is no longer a home but a prison! You will waste away in your grief! You will never be able to move forward, you are frozen in this place emotionally. For your sake you have to let time start again. Your family would never have wished you to torment yourself. In fact they begged Koenma to see that you were happy!" Kurama was serious as his gaze locked with hers she slowly nodded.

"You're right. I have to move on. Alright, I'll agree to the move then but there is something I have to do first. You all wait here and I will return in a few days. Upstairs in the corner there is a room that is painted pink will you pack for me?" Kagome said as she scrubbed tears from her cheeks, offering a small smile as thanks she moved out of his arm.

After Kagome had excused herself and gone down the hall, Kenshin rounded on Kurama as did Yusuke. "That was cruel even for you Kurama. How could you say stuff like that to her?" Yusuke demanded.

"Your methods though effective were un necessary, she would have agreed eventually and there was no need to remind Kagome dono of her loss."

"Think Yusuke, we can't protect her here. At Genkai's temple she will be all but invisible to the Reikai." Yusuke nodded slowly understanding what was unsaid.

"I will protect her with my life if needed. Kagome dono will be safe. I can stay with her here and she will not need to relocate. "Kenshin spoke boldly though he didn't understand the look Kenshin and Yusuke shared.

"No, it is imperative that she move or she will be caught and tried by the Reikai courts. You may not know yet as you are new to everything, but we know that she will not be given a fair trial by Enma. The most she can hope for if she is caught is a swift death and even that is denied her by the jewel."

"Understood," Kenshin said coldly. "Nothing will befall Kagome dono, while I live to prevent it. Nor shall she suffer needlessly with careless words. Do not hurt her again." He was uncertain where the sudden desire to protect her from everything came from but something within him demanded it more than any other. Kagome dono was not weak so it was not the desire to protect that had driven him to end the suffering around him was it?

"Hey, Kenshin you really shouldn't threaten Kurama. He's rather vindictive and calculating I don't even like getting on his bad side." Yusuke said inching away from the kitsune.

"You have much to learn _Air child_. You should heed Yusuke's council I will only warn you once. "Kurama added coldly. "The first thing you need to learn is respecting your elders. I am over a thousand years old, to me you are a child and I will punish you accordingly should you cross this line again. It was not my intention to hurt her, but to force her to see what the reality was here. Your sense of smell may not be as sensitive but breathe in; do you smell that stench just under a human nose? That is the scent of decay. Somewhere in this house are probably bits and pieces of her mother and grandfather we were unable to locate last night. Now what do you think the best choice for Kagome is? Stay here and live tortured daily as she discovers them or to make a clean break and leave?"

…..

Un aware of the fight brewing inside the house between Kurama and Kenshin, Kagome was nearly blinded by the tears that kept falling from her eyes as she made her way to the small building that housed the dry well. Behind her moving like a shadow Hiei followed the distraught woman. With movements that spoke of years of practice she slid open the shoji doors and walked down the small flight of steps to the well. Wiping tears from her cheeks she placed her hand on the lip and swung her weight forward.

Hiei wasn't certain her reasons but he could not let her attempt suicide in front of him. Thinking quickly he leaped down the shaft and landed at the bottom holding his arms out to catch her. Blue light erupted around him and the girl he meant to catch fell right through him. Kagome vanished right before his eyes and he could not help the frustrated growl that slipped from his lips. What the hell was this well?

Yusuke ran outside hearing Hiei curse followed by the other two. Hiei was pacing angrily. "I can't detect her at all! She simply ceased to be!"

"She said she would return in a short time. In the meanwhile we should pack her things and get her moved, the less she has to see while packing the better. Also Hiei I think you should see something upstairs. Some one left her a message and I have yet to puzzle out why." Kurama's eyes narrowed, "all it says is, it starts."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or fandoms. I make no monies from the writing of this fanfiction.

A/N I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Don't be shy please tell me what you think and what you like or don't like. Your responses are the fuel my muse needs to continue!

For Her Sake

Chapter 2

Yusuke ran outside hearing Hiei curse followed by the other two. Hiei was pacing angrily. "I can't detect her at all! She simply ceased to be!"

"She said she would return in a short time. In the meanwhile we should pack her things and get her moved, the less she has to see while packing the better. Also Hiei I think you should see something upstairs. Some one left her a message and I have yet to puzzle out why." Kurama's eyes narrowed, "all it says is , it starts."

Hiei glared at the bottom of that well until a hand fell upon his shoulder. It starts?! What starts? What was the onna caught up in? Well, he thought with unholy glee and pure malice, if _the starting_ had anything to do with the youkai who had pillaged and murdered her family there would be _no_ need to worry. _He_ had personally cut them down brutally after hunting them one by one. Taking his time to making them suffer for the broken home they had left in their wake and for the revenge of one Souta Higurashi whom he saw _her_ in, (not that he would ever admit it). He thought Souta was an descendant not her actual brother. He growled, but followed the fox inside with a single look back at the well house. If Kagome didn't return in two days, the laws of heaven and earth be damned he was going after her. Kenshin eyed him with a frown before moving to the kitchen. By the time Kagome returned the house would be packed and she would be able to walk away.

Kagome sat in the well shaft trying to quiet her rapidly beating heart. What had Hiei been thinking? It was obvious he'd been trying to save her as she'd fallen, but now she owed him an explanation and a shrug wouldn't cut it.

"Hello down there!"

For the sake of the joy filled face of her friend above her Kagome tried to smile. Tried but failed. Miroku noticed the redness in her eyes and climbed down beside her. Wordlessly he pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried bitterly into his robes. Neither of them said a word for none was needed. After a few moments Kagome regained her words and she whispered the words that she knew would hurt the man holding her just as it tore her apart.

"I'm leaving the shrine, Miroku. I won't be returning back here. I will be sealing the well forever. I'd want you to destroy it here, but you can't. I'm sorry, but I have to move on."

Miroku sighed as he pet her head soothingly. "We understand, Kagome-sama. We have understood since Inuyasha died, that this time no longer held your heart and that one day would be your last, we treasure the moments we have had with you. You are right in moving on, but why are you leaving the shrine? How long will we have with you till this happens? What of your family? Will you not miss them?"

His words had an immediate reaction on Kagome and her sobs increased in intensity, "They are dead Miroku, my Mother and Grandfather! My brother doesn't even remember having lived there or having a sister. They are gone because of me! I killed my family because I wasn't strong enough to protect them!"

"Oh, Kagome-sama, no; this was not your fault not in any way. Fate weaves as it wills. Life is an endless cycle of meetings and partings that is its nature. It is an unchangeable fact that every meeting will inevitably become a parting at some point whether sooner or later." Miroku said sagely as he tried to comfort the woman who had saved his life on more than one occasion. "Come let's talk at my home. I will say some prayers to calm your heart and soul."

He walked with her to the village and then to a worn path to the side and up a hill. She could hear the laughter of her nieces and the squall of her nephew. A sad smile curved her lips as she heard Sango humming a lullaby to calm the boy. After greetings were exchanged and Kagome had been given a cup of tea they sat around the fire and Kagome held the boy.

"Now Kagome-sama, tell us what happened."

Kagome hung her head, "youkai killed my family when they came after the jewel. If I had been there I might have stopped them. I might have been able to save at least one of them." Sango gasped knowing all too well the pain of loss Kagome was feeling. Carefully passing her son to his father, she embraced the distraught woman. The other young woman in the room had gone suddenly silent. Rin would not look at anyone as she sipped her tea.

"Kagome-sama, do not do this to yourself. If you had been there then what would have happened if you had 'died' in front of them? How do you think that they would have taken your death?"

"I don't know," she whispered hoarsely.

"I do, they would have been devastated to see you die and then horrified to see the jewel put you back together. Then regardless of their love for you they would have feared you because you are no longer human like they are. If given time I am sure that they would come to accept you as you now are but before you would have a life normally with them they would be dying of illness or mortality."

"Miroku, is right, as much as I wish otherwise he is right. I am so sorry for the pain you feel, Kagome. But you are strong and someday I pray that you find happiness."

Kagome raised her head slowly. Miroku was right. It hurt but he was right. She would out live her human friends and family now that she was immortal. In the end their lives were a mere moment to hers and then everyone she knew and loved would be gone except the youkai who, if not killed in battle would live for centuries before aging at all. Even Inuyasha had been three hundred years old give or take a decade. "I guess it's better like this then." She said softly.

"One day Kagome-sama you will smile again and feel it. One day you will not mourn the losses in your life but you will cherish them and we your friends will be watching over you each time our lives end and we are once more in the heavens. I know we will meet again one day though we may not know you, you will know us. Watch over us kindly Kagome-sama." Slowly Kagome nodded and Miroku helped her to her feet. "Do not linger here in the past. Make a clean break." He advised as he hugged her.

"You know Kagome-sama, I have been meaning to tell you for some time now, that I have always admired and respected your courage. If it would be alright with you I would like to consider you my little sister and pass your name on to one of my daughters in hope that they will have your courage. May I?"

"Of course, Onii-sama" Kagome teased.

"On second thought just call me Miroku. Onii-sama makes me uncomfortable. Oh, you left before we named our son. We called him Yasha, does that bother you?" Miroku asked carefully. Sango walked beside him and held out the sleeping boy. The other two children slept peacefully watched over by Rin who had been strangely quiet during the exchange.

Kagome smiled sadly. "No, I think Inuyasha would be honored. Teach him honor and courage and kindness. Tell him often of his namesake and the adventures we had. But for the sake of peace don't teach him your family curse." Kagome lightly kissed his little brow.

"No, no. It was the hand that was cursed not my family. My father just greatly appreciated a woman's more subtle charms, but I shall do my best to leave a better legacy for Inuyasha's sake."

"I'll hold him to that promise, Kagome."

Kagome laughed lightly. It was as though nothing had changed. Her face fell and her shoulders sagged as the well came in to view.

"It is time isn't it?"

She nodded her head mutely and she allowed him to draw her in to a final hug. "Tell Shippo I love him too and that I want him to be happy, ok?" Once more she carefully hugged Sango breathing deeply to hold back her tears.

"We will. Kagome-sama that is all any of us wish for you too. Live strong and find love again." She turned and jumped down the well before he could say the only words left to say…

"Farewell, Kagome-sama."

~*oOo*~

It had been close to a full day since Kagome had disappeared from his sight. Hiei was getting anxious as he glared at the well willing her to return. His thoughts had taken a nasty turn and he began to wonder whether she would return at all. Jumping back into the well shaft he contemplated using the Jagan to rip open whatever this well was and force her back. As he reached up to un-seal his Jagan eye the well once again erupted with a warm blue light. A warm body collided with him as the light died down and he held a weeping Kagome as she cried like her heart had shattered.

Kagome was completely unaware of anything as she wept except the arms that slowly encircled her in a reluctant embrace as she cried out her grief and sorrow in the bottom of the well. Saying good bye was so hard. It was so painful to lose her family again knowing that here they were five hundred years dead. Her tear blurred vision only showed her black. Her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt tighter. His breath was warm as he breathed. The scent of him filled her nose and she felt the bandage wrapped arms. Hiei, held her as she broke. He was one male who she could not hate nor be angry at even though he was the child, who had killed her first love.

"Hiei, please burn the shrine and this well house and everything within. Destroy this place forever. Please, before I lose my resolve." Her voice trembled and was roughened by her sobs.

Hiei tightened his grip on her shaking form gathering her into his arms as he made the decision. Everything had been moved the day before including pictures and other memorabilia. In a single leap he bounded out of the well and out the door. Kagome slowly looked at the shrine. "There is nothing here that I will need except for two things and they are something that no money can buy." She said as she turned and darted over to one of the storage houses. As Kagome turned Hiei felt his stomach clench at one of the items she carried. In her small hand she held the source of his guilt and shame, Tetsuaigua. In her other hand she held a bow that looked very simple and much worn. Seeing the look on Hiei's face she smiled sadly. "This is yours Hiei, to the victor go the spoils and you defeated Inuyasha. I kept it for you. I am certain that the sword will judge whether you are worthy of its power or whether it will remain a dull relic." Hesitantly Hiei accepted the weapon and pushed it sheath and all in to his belt beside his katana.

She held out the bow to Kurama's curious gaze. "I won this bow at the holy mountain of Azusa. It is the bow I used to defeat Naraku and the bow which saved my life more times than I can count since. Now I am ready." Kagome said as she slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and lovingly touched the unstrung bow. Shoving her back into the arms of the first other male he turned away his back stiff with finality. "Do not hate me for this Onna" he stated. Kagome couldn't look away if she had wanted to.

"Burn!" he ordered darkly as he raised his ki higher. Behind him he heard the footsteps of his companions running to stop him but the wood was already blackening and smoking. With a creaking groan and the sound of splintering wood the well house burst in to full flames and the roof collapsed. Everything that was flammable was in flames that would not be stopped until all was devoured within the eerie black edged blaze. Gradually the entirety of the shrine was encompassed in flames except the Goshinkobu; he did not burn the ancient tree.

Kenshin held the woman closer as he watched in stunned silence. Hiei had practically thrown her in his arms before unholy fire had engulfed the sacred buildings. His eyes refused to tear themselves away from the scene. Kagome tore herself from Kenshin's lax grip and stumbled towards the smoking remains of the well that had been exposed to the sudden rain that had broken as the shrine burned.

"Inuyasha, forgive me! The well is gone now so the past can die. After all I was only a stranger who chanced upon that world right? Good bye Inuyasha! Every one good bye!" she whispered.

Kenshin rushed forward and wrapped an arm around her to stop her from throwing herself into the flames that had burned the well house and well to ashes in mere moments. Beside him he could hear the muttered curses from the male known as Yusuke and next to him he heard the distinct voice of the one called Kurama but his focus was on the woman. With another burst of ki the flames died completely and all that was left of any of the buildings was ashes.

Kagome trembled in his arms and he was certain that Hiei had acted impulsively as his companions did as well. But Kagome pushed his arm aside and lowered her head to Hiei's shoulder from behind. Only her head touched him but her words were clear to all the youkai. "Thank you Hiei, for setting me free." A strand of her hair had tumbled over his shoulder and he reached up silently to run his fingers through it for a moment as a silent reply. Softly so softly that she and no others would barely hear it he said "my life belongs to you."

"Hiei, what the hell were you thinking?! You can't go around burning down shrines. I'm pretty sure there is a law against that!" Yusuke exploded as he recovered from the shock.

"I am certain that you heard what Koenma said detective. I do not answer to the Reikai. They cannot interfere." He snapped.

"Then Kagome-sama requested this, but why?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"Her reasons are her own, fox. Shouldn't we worry about that later? Even though Kagome enclosed the fire in a barrier it has drawn attention. Leaving would be prudent." Hiei snapped. Turning to face Kagome he said in a slightly less sharp tone. "I will supply you everything you may need."

"Thank you."

With no ceremony Hiei moved swifter than anyone could see except Kenshin and slung Kagome on his back. Without a word to the others they were gone. Kurama and Yusuke sighed as they took off leaving the empty shrine behind. The ruined buildings still smoking as the rain slowly put out the remaining coals. The energy of their friends was moving swiftly into the city and Kurama had a good idea as to where Hiei was going. Genkai's temple was at least three hours from here even at a dead run and with the rain falling Hiei would seek shelter.

~*oOo*~

Upon arriving at the apartment Yusuke and Kurama breathed in appreciatively the scent of curry. "Did you cook last night Kagome?" Kurama asked as he removed his shoes and picked up a towel that smelled like her. Kagome ducked her head blushing.

"Yes, Hiei said you wouldn't mind. I made enough to feed an army though so there are leftovers."

"Were," Hiei stated.

Kagome smiled with amusement, "I guess I should make some more then."

"Only if you wish to do so, this is our home and you are my guest. As interested as I am to try your cooking it would be rude to expect it."

"Kurama, let the girl cook! Can't you smell that? It makes my mouth water!" Yusuke exclaimed with gusto.

Kenshin frowned slightly but moved into the small kitchen. "Can I be of service, Kagome dono?"

"Can you cook?"

"My master was a terrible cook, I prepared our meals. I may be a bit out of practice but yes, I can cook."

"Great let's leave it to them, Kurama, Hiei I need to go to the store. I seem to be out of beer." Kurama and Hiei shared a look but nodded.

"Yes, I am certain that Kagome would like something more than vegetables in the curry. Come Hiei, you can help me pick out some meats we will all like. As you have tasted the curry you would know best what would go with it."

"Hn, the idiots want to discuss something we will be back."

"Aw man, Hiei you made us look stupid!" Yusuke complained as they walked out the door.

"You didn't need my help, detective." Hiei's voice drifted back as the door shut. Kagome giggled softly at the argument still going as they moved further away. Kenshin merely raised an eyebrow.

"I think that is how they are normally. It's nice," she said quietly.

"This unworthy one is not used to such things."

"Don't, talk like that Kenshin. You are not unworthy. I know who you are." Kagome said as she pulled out the ingredients to prepare them for cooking.

"Kagome dono?" he asked uncertainly.

"I learned about you in school. You are the Battousai right? The master of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, you were proclaimed a hero you know."

"I am no hero. All I did was commit murder staining my sword and my hands red."

"Oh, but you were, to those who lived because you fought. I could say the same of me, because of my choices _thousands_ suffered and died. I know you killed many, but do you carry the burden of an entire world upon your shoulders Kenshin?"

"No." he breathed quietly, he did not carry _that_ burden. He looked up at her from the vegetable he was chopping.

"I do. I see their faces and the dead are a heavy burden upon my cursed soul. But, it is because of what I have done that I can't give up. I have to live and someday find happiness so that all of those who suffered can find peace. Even now I can't give up because of my pain. I can regret the past but I can never change it. I can _only_ move forward." Kagome said quietly.

"Does this guilt come from the tama you spoke of?" Kenshin asked trying to understand.

"Yes. I was born with the tama in my body and had no idea of the power it held. I had it for a day, destroyed half of the village of Edo and the next evening shattered it into a hundred pieces. Each shard could make the youkai who possessed it incalculably powerful and I had spread them all over Musashi as it was called then. Imagine my horror at realizing the destruction that a single shard created and knowing it was my doing. I saw village upon village of dead men women and children. I had caused their demise, me the failure guardian of the tama. And it wasn't only humans who suffered; youkai clans were wiped out with just as much carnage all for a mere piece of the jewel." She sighed heavily and stirred the onion Kenshin had sliced.

"My mistake was immortalized as a legend. Told over and over again, but never does the legend speak of the horrors I caused, all it speaks of is me standing before the greatest evil in that time and purifying him with a single hama no ya. With that one arrow I cleansed the world and erased the sin of the jewel in the tale. But in reality all I did was add another life to the list of the dead," Kagome hung her head, "I failed in two life times and to make sure I would never repeat my mistake a third time, I became the thing I feared the most. I am now the jewel. Kagome Higurashi, the human died, but I cannot. I must live knowing daily that I created this world the good things and the bad things. I created them."

"That is a heavier burden than mine you carry, Kagome dono, how do you carry it alone?" Kenshin asked wiping a tear from her cheek. Now that he knew, he understood the desire to protect her better. She wasn't weak but the burden would crush her if someone did not assist.

~*oOo*~

Hiei sighed as he closed the Jagan behind the ward. He had listened to their conversation as Kurama asked, but it left him feeling angry and hollow to hear that such a one as she was suffering so deeply in silence. She deserved so much better than the fates had given her. Suddenly he wanted to be there at her side and show her that the burden she carried was not hers alone. He had lived through those times and Kurama had as well. There was another side to the story she did not know. Hastily he chose pork chicken and beef to go in the curry and left a stunned kitsune and Mazoku to pay for the groceries as he left.

It took only moments to arrive at the apartment and with a hasty flare of energy the door opened and Hiei rushed through the door leaving the plants to close it. Before she could gasp in surprise Hiei had her in his arms. Somehow she was not surprised he was there nor was she shocked he was holding her. He was surprised to note that she didn't even feel alarmed he had just appeared. She trembled against him and he knew without the aid of the Jagan that she was going to break. Telling Kenshin as much as she had cost her dearly and she was breaking to pieces even as he tried to hold her together. Picking her up, he carried her unresisting to the couch and held her as her world shattered. The answer to Kenshin's question was glaringly obvious, she couldn't carry it alone.

"Kenshin come here and watch her as I cook. Don't set her down." Hiei instructed while pulling the cooking information from her mind to use with the Jagan. He had no finesse in the kitchen but he could use the information in her head to do a fair job of it. Then with a shake of his head and a light touch of his telekinesis he shut off the stove and sat comfortably with her. "Never mind, we'll order out."

Kurama chuckled low as he heard the last statement as he walked in with his groceries, "interesting indeed."

"That's so creepy fox boy." Yusuke complained but dutifully pulled out his cell phone and called out for dinner. Knowing Kurama as he did, he didn't spare a thought to cost and ordered what he knew Kurama would have any way. The order placed Yusuke shook his head as he walked deeper in to the apartment. If he had known they would be having a party he would have cleaned.

Dinner was a spread of bento boxes and super deluxe sushi platters along with plenty of Sake. After eating in silence Kurama suggested a game of cards and they all learned that Kenshin had a poker face to beat Kurama's He hadn't once yet cracked a smile. Friends and laughter it seemed were just what the doctor ordered for Kagome and she enjoyed the evening with her new friends thoroughly even if Hiei wouldn't let her out of his sight. A fact that was obviously getting under the skin of an irritated kukiyoukai, as the night wore on.

Plans were made to head to the temple after breakfast and the apartment fell silent. But, not quiet, due to the clash of Air and Fire brewing as carmine clashed with gold over a head of midnight hair.

~*oOo*~

Yusuke sighed as he neared the temple that Genkai had lived in all those years. He missed the old lady terribly. In many ways she had been the mother he'd never had. She had taught him everything he knew about giving his all and fighting with the power inside of him. She had also stuck by him when few would. Their relationship was an odd one to be sure but it was all in the name of love.

Genkai's lessons and beatings had been for his benefit she had told him so on her death bed. She had also called him the son she had never had; two things that had broken his heart when she breathed no more. Yusuke had again dug her grave with his bare hands and this time he'd even gone through the trouble of shaping her a head stone which he meticulously carved with her name and a short but sweet: "Here lies Genkai, friend, teacher and mother. She will be missed."

Kurama heard the sigh and rested a hand on his friends shoulder. It was the only comfort Yusuke would have allowed at that moment. He knew what had to be on the former detectives mind just as he knew that returning to that place was going to be hard on Yusuke. He'd been there when Genkai died that night; he'd been the only one there with Yusuke in the aftermath of her passing.

Kurama had never seen Yusuke so broken. That was the night he'd moved Yusuke from the temple to the extra room in his apartment. His excuse had been to keep an eye on Yusuke but in truth Yusuke had nowhere to go unless he returned to the Makai. Yusuke's mother had died two years prior of complications from alcohol poisoning. Then he lost Genkai too, and then Keiko dumped him all in the same six months.

As the temple came into view Kurama nearly groaned, was it impossible for Hiei and Kenshin to get along even for a few minutes? When they had left the apartment Hiei had scooped up Kagome and run preferring the youkai method of travel to the human one Kenshin had followed instantly His ears would have been twitching furiously had he been in his youko form. The clash of steel on steel was loud as it rang out over the grounds.

"Shit, Hiei's fighting Kenshin right?" Yusuke asked now that he recognized the sound.

Kurama didn't bother to answer as he poured everything into his speed.

"You will regret those words, fool." Hiei snarled quietly at the air elemental as he carefully placed Kagome's sleeping form carefully on the grass in the shade of a tree. "You know nothing of youkai ways. You know nothing of the situation that binds us. I suggest- You- Shut-Your -Mouth."

Hiei's blade slashed at Kenshin faster than the eye could see and the battle had begun. Kenshin fought back giving the other youkai no chance but to return blow for blow. Steel met steel in a deadly dance of dominance. Crimson droplets scattered on the ground here and there as a blade nicked flesh. One such drop, flicked from the tip of a flashing katana landed on Kagome's cheek.

Feeling the wetness Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she touched the drop curiously. When her fingers came away stained in red she jumped with a gasp. Seeing the battle happening before her Kagome acted before thinking.

"Sto-" she choked on the word as she was pierced from both sides as she threw herself between them.

Both elementals froze at the sight of Kagome run through on their blades. Kenshin's hand trembled as he stood holding the blade slowly coating in blood staring in horror at the place where his katana penetrated her back. Hiei was too stunned to do more than stand there eyes wide and hand still on the hilt. Another image superimposed over hers of black hair streaked with silver and dark eyes sparked with gold. It was the same strike he had used then. A trickle of blood slipped from the corner of her mouth and ran down her chin. Hiei finally tore his eyes away to see both katana had pierced her heart.

Kagome's face contorted in pain as Hiei jerked her forward off of the second blade not easily pulled even from Kenshin's weak grasp. With a look that could only be described as tortured he removed his sword from her heart and dropped it in the dirt. She had gone limp falling into his arms, but she breathed. Kenshin and Hiei were on their knees with Kagome between them as Kurama and Yusuke skidded to a stop.

"What the hell happened?!" Yusuke roared as he shoved Hiei out of the way so that he could see. Quickly Kurama was at her side examining her condition.

The wounds on Kagome were healing rapidly and her color was returning. Hiei had picked himself up off of the ground where he'd landed when Yusuke shoved him and stormed over to the woman. Seizing her by the shoulders he shook her "Why did you do something so stupid Onna?"

"I didn't want you to kill each other. I know we just met but I don't like my friends to fight." She said looking at Kenshin.

Kenshin looked pale and he trembled as he slowly reached out his hand to her out stretched one but he did not touch her. "This one is so very sorry Kagome-dono." He hung his head mournfully unable to meet her eyes. If she had not been immortal, if she had not been Kagome, he would have killed her. The thought made him sick. Reaching over to his sword he shuddered as he shook her blood from the blade and sheathed it.

Kenshin was not foolish enough to vow that he would never fight again nor that he would never hold a sword again for he knew that his life was tied to the blade in his hand and to the Hiten Mitsurugi style that he wielded. Both had saved his life time and time again and he could not abandon them now or ever. "The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill." His master had repeatedly told him these words. He was the embodiment of that statement. As a human he could have clung to a pacifist life and thoughts but as a youkai something told him that that would be impossible.

Hiei had never cared what anyone thought of him. He had never cared about anyone except Yukina but seeing Kagome pierced by his blade shook him to his very core. "Gomen Kagome." He whispered before running from the scene. He had broken his vow and he needed time to accept that he had hurt her.

Kenshin bowed beside her, "Though I do not fully understand the youkai ways as Hiei has said, this one's life belongs to you as well. I shall forever seek to earn your forgiveness, Kagome-dono." Kenshin said before getting to his feet and walking swiftly in the opposite direction as Hiei had gone.

Kagome lay on the ground where she had fallen looking in bewilderment the direction the samurai had gone and then over at Yusuke who wore a similar expression. "Now this is an interesting development indeed." Kurama said as he smirked to himself drawing both Miko and Mazoku's attention to him. He staved off the questions with a shrug. "In youkai law one thing is binding above all else, blood. Kenshin has made a blood vow to you though I doubt he knows what he just did."

"What did he do?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Well my dear, let's just suffice to say that you now have the most powerful body guards at your beck and call for rest of their and your unnatural lives. Any whim you may have they will fulfill and they cannot refuse unless you order them to cause you harm."

Kurama helped Kagome to her feet and led her inside the temple while leaving Yusuke to round up the hot heads. "It is fortunate you are immortal ne Kagome-sama?" he said casually as he glanced over at her. "I have drawn a map for you to get acquainted with the layout of the temple. When Kenshin returns if you would let him use it as well; I am certain that you will be able to assist him but the map won't hurt."

Kagome sighed heavily. She really had nowhere to go now but -"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Kurama-kun."

"Why?"

Kagome threw out her arm indicating the yard they had just left, "I'm here less than ten minutes and I've already made two youkai miserable and not one but both of them think they owe me their lives," she winced as her wrist struck the doorframe. She grasped it with her other hand to soothe the pain. "Ow. You see I'm clumsy and I will only cause you all trouble. No one will relax around me and eventually you will all resent me and I'm not sure I want to live in another temple or shrine."

"Nonsense, you will be just what those two need. They will never admit it, but both need someone to protect to feel content with life. They both need purpose and you being here will give them that. Kagome-sama you may find that you need them just as much. I have never heard Hiei apologize for anything and he did to you. I have a very strong notion that if you leave you will have shadows where ever you go whether you want them or not. As to the shrine or temple, I understand. There is a three bedroom for rent on the floor above mine if you like I would be happy to secure it for you."

Kagome sighed, "I get the point. You youkai are so stubborn." She narrowed her eyes at Kurama's chuckle. "I think that would be best. I know I can't change what I am, but I need to move forward."

"Yes well-These are the rooms here. You may look at any of them and pick which ever you like to stay in temporarily while I arrange things at the complex." Kurama chuckled at the fire that he'd found in the mild mannered Miko. He was willing to bet that she was much more of a spitfire in a place she was comfortable. It would be interesting to see how things would play out.

Kagome smiled slightly as she opened the door to the first room and found that it had been decorated in forest green. It was woodsy and nice. The trees outside of the windows shaded the room and made it cooler. It reminded her of lazy days and crazy days sleeping in the forests. Curiously Kagome moved to the room left of the green one. That room was decorated in vibrant blood red and black. She smirked thoughtfully guessing whose room it must be. Quietly she closed the shoji door behind her. The room on the right side of the green room was done in cool blues and mellow gold tones. Somehow she thought that Kenshin might prefer this particular room to the other two. "I'll take that one." She gestured to the green room.

"A good choice, I always preferred this particular room when I visited here. I am certain you will be quite comfortable but if there is anything you wish to add to the room just let Yusuke or myself know." Kurama said before walking out the door closing it behind him.

With a deep breath Kagome set her bow on the bed in the forest green room and sat down on the soft mattress mindful of the blood on her clothes. Closing her eyes she let her thoughts wander. A pair of fretful amber eyes that were cold and distant entered her thoughts followed by crimson eyes filled with regret, "I'll have to apologize to them both for causing them trouble when I see them." Turning to her side Kagome placed her hand over the spot both blades had pierced. How could she have been so stupid to throw herself between them like that? Hadn't she learned anything in all the battles she'd been in?

Her mind drifted back to the night before in Kurama and Yusuke's apartment and she sighed. Would Hiei ever be comfortable enough to sleep beside her? It had been warm and comfortable in his arms and she had felt safe and able to handle anything the world threw at her with Hiei there. And Kenshin he was so careful and guarded. Had he really given himself to her? Ugh! Why were all youkai either trying to possess her or doing unnecessary things? Her boxes were tucked into a corner and she got off the bed and walked over to one that held pictures. With sad eyes she picked up the last family photo that had been taken and felt tears fill her eyes. "Mama did I do the right thing? What do I do now?" There was of course no answer from the picture but Kagome hugged it to her heart tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm not okay, mama. I can't do this it hurts."

She tried so hard to live up to what everyone expected her to be and she had failed every time. This was no different, she couldn't pretend to be happy when her heart was dying on the inside she wanted to cry till there were no tears left in her and scream till she was hoarse but she knew neither would really help. Tears could be healing, but when cried alone hers became bitter.

A knock at the door brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she sat up smoothing her clothes and scrubbing the tears from her face. "Come in."

"Are you settling in alright?" Kurama asked as he opened the shoji screen door and entered holding out a folded bundle. "I brought you a clean towel and a yukata. It will be rather large on you I fear, as it was Yusuke's but it should be comfortable. The bath is large and I took the liberty of drawing it up for you seeing as you would probably like to wash off the dirt and blood."

"Thanks, Kurama-kun that is very kind of you. Oh, I was wondering, if three rooms will be enough?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I count four of us living in the apartment with only three rooms. I assume that you are planning to live in your apartment still. But where will Yusuke be?"

"Ah, very astute" his eyes lit with understanding. "Yusuke and I are roommates. We will be living there; in your place it will just be you and Kenshin and occasionally Hiei. Will that pose a problem?"

Kagome forced a smile as she said "Nope it should be just fine." Internally she sighed. (Oh, great.) With the smile plastered on her face she followed Kurama to the bath and thanked him before going inside and firmly shutting the door which she noticed had a broken lock. "Fantastic, that will be getting fixed," she muttered.

Stripping quickly Kagome stared at the ruined blood stained kimono and sighed heavily before tossing it in the corner. 'Just another ruined kimono, just like old times,' she thought wearily. She'd dispose of it later when her bath was done. After scrubbing the blood and grime from her skin she soaped up her hair and tipped a bucket of water over her head to rinse.

"Brrr, that's really cold." She complained quietly. Rinsing once more she climbed into the hot water and "Mm, so good," she moaned in pleasure. Kagome closed her eyes as she considered her situation. Could she live with Kenshin and Hiei? Kenshin she didn't know at all, Hiei was another matter entirely.

It wasn't that they were male though that might someday become an issue; they were both very attractive males and she a woman. At one time she would have been embarrassed by such thoughts but not anymore. Her virginity was gone shortly after Inuyasha declared himself to her, but his human side made him long to bind them in the human way as well and so they had only made love once-the night she had returned after her three and a half year absence. The marking he'd left upon her shoulder had been only a mark of intent. It had faded when he died. It seemed so long ago. Her eyes filled with tears and she swiftly washed them away. If she was going to live with Kenshin and Hiei she would have to be stronger than this. With a deep breath Kagome plunged her head under the water.

Kenshin paused with his hand on the door. He thought he'd heard a splash from within, but there was no sound now. With a shrug he opened the door and in a very efficient and focused manner stripped himself of his ruined clothing. Fighting with Hiei had torn up his kimono terribly. With a sigh he began to fill a bucket with cool water when he heard a sound behind him. It sounded like someone rising out of the bath.

He spun to face his attacker and froze in place. Sapphire pools met his shocked golden eyes. There was a hint of a blush on her cheeks but her face was steadily growing redder as her gaze traveled his body. He wanted to cover himself but he couldn't move. In front of him was the most glorious sight he'd ever beheld with his eyes. She stood, not five feet from him wearing only the drops of water that clung to her smooth skin. The water came only to her thighs leaving her completely bare to his warming gaze. His skin and blood were on fire, but it was quickly doused by the coldness of his resolve.

Kagome couldn't tear her eyes of the figure before her. Her throat was dry and she desperately wanted to lick her suddenly dry lips, but she refrained from moving. His body was lean and lithe as she'd thought, but his body was far from under developed. His muscles were a little more subtle. His abs were toned tight and she could see the definition of a six pack. Her eyes wandered lower and her face flamed as she realized where she was looking, but as she had only seen one before and she was not a virgin she found herself slightly curious despite the awkwardness. His eyes were devouring her hungrily and there was a smoldering quality to his look that made her burn, then it turned cold and the look froze her blood. Suddenly she gasped and ducked back under the water turning her back to him breaking whatever had caught them both.

"I am so very sorry Kagome-dono had I known you were in here I never would have entered. I called at the door but there was no answer. I didn't think to check the bath before disrobing." His voice was so lacking emotion it made her shiver and she knew without a doubt that he was the hitokiri Battousai.

"Just turn around for a moment and you can have the bath. Don't worry about this too much alright? It was bound to happen with the lock on the door broken." She laughed wryly to keep her voice steady she didn't need to fear him, but her mind screamed in panic even as her body ached for the heat that she had seen in his eyes.

Carefully she climbed from the tub and threw the yukata over her body and tied the obi snugly. Scooping up her things she slipped out of the room she could feel his eyes on her back. Glancing down at the map Kurama had given her she dropped her things in the middle of the porch, except her towel and pausing a moment for her shoes took off at a dead run towards the lake in the middle of the forest she needed a very cold bath or a very hot cup of tea.

Kagome stopped dead at the edge of the lake and just stared her mind unable to come up with a logical reason why she needed to move. Unable to help herself she watched in fascination as the drops of water slipped down his contoured back muscles and down to the surface of the water. His dark hair being short like it was allowed her to see the full line of his spine and she traced it with her eyes. He was lean and sculpted and very naked, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was mesmerizing the way his muscles rippled when he moved. He began to turn feeling her eyes devouring him. She could see everything in profile and she gawked eyes widening as she realized that he was bigger than Kenshin and mentally smacked herself for the comparison. She swallowed reflexively and met his eyes which burned unashamedly back into hers. The yukata slipped down her shoulder as her hand went limp under the sheer power his eyes had as they hungrily swept her form making her burn with desire. He looked like a predator as he shifted his body to move and suddenly her feet got the message her brain had been frantically sending, she turned and ran. She didn't stop till she reached her room and the door mercifully locked behind her.

She was in _big_ trouble. She groaned and palmed her forehead at her wayward thoughts. How was she ever going to face them?

It hadn't even been one day and already she had seen both males nude. Hiei was short but delightfully built his body lean and tight with rock hard muscles in _all_ the right places... Kenshin was lean also but just a tad taller and lither with understated strength that was _everywhere_. Gah! What was she thinking about?! These males were now her roommates in this temporary place and then in the apartment they would move to. Here she was mentally drooling over them and she had seen _that_ on both of them. Her face flamed again Kenshin had seen her nude and Hiei had realized she was eye raping him. Though there was a small chance that he had not caught her scent. Not that it mattered since he had clearly seen her appreciating his very generous attributes- ugh bad Kagome!

Inuyasha had made it a point to tell her every time she had gotten excited, that he could smell her scent. Living with two males was going to be hell. Especially if every time she looked at one of them her scent gave her away. Seeing them both had turned her on but hopefully elementals did not have the acute senses like the more animalistic types... "Calm down," she ordered her frantically beating heart. She closed her eyes and snapped them back open at the sound of the door opening and closing swiftly to her left. Hiei was back.

Well she couldn't sit here and listen to him shuffle around in his room theses walls were thin as it was. Knowing what she did of traditional Japanese houses she knew that all of the inner walls could be easily slid out of the way or removed completely. In the summer it was highly common to open the rooms and let the air freshen. It was also common to do so to cool the house down in the morning and evening. There would be no such need at this time though with autumn a breath away.

She pushed her face deeper into one of the pillows and sneezed as the dust accumulated there tickled her nose. "This won't do," she muttered climbing to her feet and grabbing everything off the bed. The day was too far gone to wash everything and have it dry before the chill of the night, but she could give it a sound beating to get most of the dust out.

Carrying everything out to the porch she set it down and searched for a place to hang her blankets so she could dust it. The traditional bamboo pole was just out of her reach. After searching around she couldn't find a stick to knock it down. She huffed. Well this was a problem but she wasn't about to let it get to her. A coil of rope on the ground gave her an idea.

Scurrying back inside, she returned with her bow and an arrow. She first tied one end of the rope to the support beam on the porch and she tied the other to an arrow. Her racing heart calmed with a couple of breaths and she focused on the thick tree in front of her a good ways from the house. With very little thought she strung her bow and notched the arrow.

Hearing the sounds just outside of his room Hiei walked outside to see what the onna was doing. He tilted his head to one side as he studied her. On the other side of her room Kenshin came outside as well. Silently they both watched as she took a deep breath and drew back the arrow. Her line was perfect. "Hit the mark." She whispered as she released the arrow. It flew straight and true landing with a solid thunk embedding deep into the trunk of the tree.

"There," she said with a smile. The line was just tight enough for her purpose and she turned to complete herself assigned chore. She froze as she found herself face to face with both males. "I uh couldn't reach the drying pole and didn't want to bother either of you. My blankets and bedding are dusty so I was just going to beat some of it out." _'This is stupid why am I defending myself? Act normal Kagome,'_ she mentally chided herself. "Would you like me to do your blankets too?"

"That will not be necessary," Hiei frowned as he realized what she was wearing. The light yukata was hardly warm enough clothing for this time of year and one side was sliding closer to exposing her shoulder. It was obviously too big. He turned silently and went to his room he returned a moment later and tossed a wad of black at her. "Onna, get dressed properly. It is unacceptable to wander about as you are."

Kagome blushed and hung her head. "O-Of course thank you." She mumbled as she darted for her room.

"Could you not have told her in a softer manner?" Kenshin asked as he moved to air out the bundle of blankets for her. He tested the line before spreading the blanket over it. Hiei snatched up a pillow and shook it roughly.

"The way I do or don't speak to the onna is not your concern."

"So you expect I should stand by and say nothing of the hurt you cause with callous words? Did you not see the way Kagome-dono's shoulders fell and her head bowed at your words?"

Hiei glared at the other male. "I suppose you think a woman should be showered in flowery words and false promises. Unless you missed the event that just happened she fired her bow with expert ease. She is a warrior, a fighter. I treat her as such."

"I agree she is a warrior, but she is also an onna to be respected and treated kindly. She carries a weight on her shoulders no one ever should bear and yet she does. If this one can help to ease that burden even a little I will do anything she asks of me."

"I'll treat her as I see fit. You would do well to remember your place whelp. It was your choice to bind yourself to her, but her choice to bind me to her." Hiei's voice was sharp like a whip. "I will do as necessary; I suggest you do the same.

Kagome sighed and tried to ignore the argument outside her door. She tugged absently at the tight fabric stretched across her breasts. Hiei had given her a pair of his clothes. She raised the fabric to her nose, it smelled like Hiei. The scent was soothing in one way and unsettling in others as she recalled the slow burn in her blood as he devoured her whole with his eyes the color of blood. She took an unsteady breath to calm her arousal as it raced thick and hot in her veins.

The fit was slightly tighter than she was used to but she was covered properly as he had demanded. The only that hadn't fit were the pants he gave her as they were not made for one with hips like hers. She donned her red hakama instead. Kenshin's Battousai demeanor was so like and unlike Sesshomaru's that it hurt reminding her of a time lost to her forever. Hiei was a lot like Inuyasha in his resolve. But he was not Inuyasha. Hiei respected strength and power she guessed. Kenshin she hadn't figured out. This timid woman she was behaving like was unacceptable. With a sigh she stood, straightened her shoulders and opened the door to confront the males.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the fandom from any series or anime

For Her Sake

Chapter 3

Hiei turned at the sound and though he fought to contain it he knew color was rising in his cheeks. His sleeveless shirt was tighter on her feminine form than on himself leaving the curve of her ample breasts visible as she moved and it was clear that she wore nothing under the hakama as the sides left her thighs completely visible. Even though she was clothed seeing her in his colors was doing strange things to his insides.

Kenshin stared shamelessly at the clothing Kagome wore while trying to look as though he was not and he could not help but to think of the way he had seen her earlier. He realized that the clothes left very little to his imagination since he had seen her without them. He had never once thought hakama sexy before, but his opinion had just changed. His mouth had gone dry and his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips. She walked towards him her hand out stretched and he drew in a sharp breath struggling to find the resolve within him not to be physically affected.

"You don't need to do that. I can take care of it."

Kenshin nodded slowly and began to hand her the stick he'd been using, but he dropped it. Kagome smiled at him and quickly bent over to retrieve it. There was a strangled sound behind her almost a mix between a growl and a groan. Hiei snatched the stick from her hand. "Onna go find out about dinner, I'll handle this."

Kagome drew a deep breath. "Enough! I am sick of this pussyfooting around each other. We are going to be _living_ together so this has to stop! If it helps think of me as a warrior and not a woman, it's alright with me." She saw them glance at each other with a look of "impossible" and rolled her eyes. "If you say or do something I don't like I will tell you. And neither of your lives belongs to me. It was an accident and completely my fault. If we are going to make this work, there will be some rules. Every closed door is knocked on before entry, especially the bathing room. When it comes to chores we work together, I am not a house wife and I'm not a maid." she was annoyed and it showed in the way her eyebrows drew down and her eyes flashed.

"I fail to see what your lack of virginity has to do with chores." Hiei said with a frown of confusion. He was still trying to focus his thoughts away from the spicy scent. As she moved he suddenly knew what it was and his gaze sharpened upon her in a way that if she caught his eyes she would have gasped in surprise at the heat in his eyes.

"Not virgin a maid, it's a human term for a woman who is hired help to clean. Long ago they were servants who had no choice because they were little more than property." Kagome said with a confused frown.

"Ah, that is why this one lifted his sword. I could not ignore the suffering of the weaker people before my eyes." Kagome looked at him thoughtfully before shaking her head. Now he sounded like a mix of Buddhist monk and Taijiya. Kenshin was certainly not anything like the books described him.

"Anyway, I understand that both of your instincts tell you to protect me, but I don't want to be a burden to either of you. I don't want you to think that you have to change your lives to protect me. Believe me I'm not worth it. Hiei I need that stick back. I have chores to do."

Hiei opened his mouth to argue as Kenshin did the same, Kagome cut them off. "I am the Shikon no Miko who faced down Naraku and won back the Shikon jewel. I faced down a youkai Lord who made Naraku look like a kitten, twice-and I lived after being doused in Sesshomaru's dokutsu," Hiei looked impressed by that statement but Kagome wasn't finished as she plucked the stick from Hiei and gave the blanket a whack to emphasize her words. "I'm not some blushing virgin so stop acting like I am. If I want to walk around here _naked_ I will, and don't either of you think you have the right to tell me I can't."

Both males glanced at each other and then back at Kagome. If her clothing wasn't bad enough, the thought of her walking around naked caused instant discomfort in their suddenly too tight pants and fundoshi, but Kenshin's reaction was most obvious on his face. His face flushed and he turned and retreated back to his room.

Kagome turned at the sound of the door closing. She gave the blanket another solid whack trying to stuff down the desire still burning thickly in her veins after her close encounters. She couldn't look either of them in the eye completely and her irritation did little to quell the memory of those well built fighter bodies and ...those muscles, well formed and rippling with every movement...damn...Hiei was right behind her. She swallowed and hoped fervently he couldn't hear her heart pounding in her chest or feel the fire of her skin as it had become feverish with her wayward thoughts.

…

Kagome's words were ringing through Hiei's thoughts as he stood there in stunned silence, _"I understand that both of your instincts tell you to protect me but I don't want to be a burden to either of you. I don't want you to think that you have to change your lives to protect me. Believe me- I'm not worth it."_ Why after everything he had done and said did she still feel like she had no value? It irritated him more than anything. The onna had placed herself between him and Sesshomaru who rightfully should have killed him, but she pleaded for him. Did she not understand that, that alone won her his loyalty more than any debt? It wasn't only instinct that bound him to her it was deeper. Yes, he had thought at one time her kindness a weakness but now he had matured and understood more of the world. Protecting Kagome would never be a burden.

She had asked him not to fight with Kenshin so he would never again draw his blade at the impetuous and irritating youth. His life belong to her, his every breath belonged to her. Her every whim was his to follow even if she asked him to take his own life he would without hesitation. Were she any other being, he would balk at the control that gave her over him, but he knew her words that night were sincere; she wanted to earn his friendship. The problem was he had no idea how to start.

He didn't even know how he'd become friends with Kurama, it just sort of happened. They fought together and after time they relied on each other to watch each other's backs. The trust in that reliance was not something Hiei had ever examined before. How did he win her trust? The only way he knew was to protect her and so his thoughts had come full circle. He would just have to prove himself worthy of her trust and prove her words wrong. She was worth it. But first-

Coming up behind her he splayed one of his hands over her bare midriff and breathed her in as he wrapped the other gently around her throat, a reminder that he was not human and could crush her with a movement of his hand. His words were heated and they pierced her through with sharp bolts of fire that pooled like liquid flames at the base of her spine. "I know you enjoyed the show earlier, onna." She trembled against him as he felt and sensed her beginning to burn. His had slid from her throat over the swell of her breast to the curve of her hip and then to that teasing bit of bare thigh that was exposed thanks to the hakama she wore. His lips dipped to her neck and he nipped her. She shuddered as his hand and mouth contacted her bare skin and Hiei nearly jerked back in shock (Well that was… unexpected). Just his teasing of seduction had caused her to climax in his arms. Turning her in his arms he was caught off guard by the way that her eyes had darkened with passion and the way she panted softly against him. He watched her lick her lips and was mesmerized by that little pink muscle he wanted so badly to chase it back to her lips with his mouth and to taste her. With truly a herculean effort he wretched himself away and ran for the icy lake hoping that she wouldn't follow him and praying that she would.

Kagome sat there for long enough to realize what had just happened before she went to her room retrieved her towel and headed to the bathroom with a huff and a muttered "tease me, please me, leave me! Ugh!" She hoped that water was frigid because she was burning from the inside with a flame by the name of Hiei. A trickle of youki was her only warning…

…

Kenshin sat on the raised futon and looked about the room. It was nicer than any of the rooms he had stayed in while an Ishin Shishi member. The futon was soft and he was unused to the feeling of sinking in as he sat. Everything was so different here. People were more bold and outspoken and some of the honor and respect of his time had been lost. The biggest change of all was his identity. He was a youkai? He looked down at his shortened nails that had always been stronger than those of other humans. Then he ran his tongue over his eye teeth that were slightly sharper too. He'd never noticed that he had fangs or claws. He was overwhelmed by the changes around him and he closed his eyes.

His mind turned instead to remembering as she rose up out of the water. He had been startled of course but then he had been transfixed at the sight of her. She had looked to his eyes like a celestial maiden from legend. Her skin, smooth and iridescent, with glistening drops that sparkled in the light giving her an unearthly glow as he watched them trail from her body. He remembered the ache he felt as his hand twitched to touch her, to taste her-his lips curled into a smirk has he recalled her blush and the spark of desire he saw in her eyes before it had become a flame that he'd been drawn to like a moth.

He shook his head; it would do no good to dwell on that thought he squashed his desire through will power alone. A woman like Kagome dono should be given the highest respect and honor even though she was a warrior, she still deserved kindness. It was vulgar to imagine her in such a sexual way. It had shocked him to hear her say she was not a virgin for who could possibly have thought themselves worthy enough to lay their hands upon her? She must have loved them deeply. It must have been that Inuyasha person Hiei had killed.

His lips turned down, Hiei seemed to believe that it was his duty alone to protect Kagome dono but if they were to live here all together then the responsibility needed also to be shared. "Where is Hiei?" he wondered as he got up to follow her after not hearing the short dark youkai speak. The sound of a soft moan caught his ears before he felt Hiei leaving swiftly. He stepped out of his room confused by the scent teasing his senses. All he knew was the teases were pulling at his careful control and restraint. He breathed deep and savored the spicy tang upon his olfactory senses. Kagome was flushed and panting in a way that suddenly placed her in the starring role of all his fantasies.

He wasn't even aware he had moved until he had her hair (just like the finest silk) twisted in his hand at the nape of her neck and his mouth slanted over hers. Instinct seemed to drive his actions as he nipped her bottom lip and she gasped as he took the kiss from mild to feverish in a single move. He backed her against the wall, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he reached down and gripped the back of her thigh dragging her leg to his hip and pressing in closer to the cradle of her hips. Her scent was becoming thicker and his actions reflected it. She was not idle in his arms as her nails dug into his back through the thin material of his kimono. That small touch of pleasure pain and sudden clarity lanced through him and he froze his body once on fire, went rigid. He released her leg and lowered his eyes unable to face the accusations he was certain were there.

Perhaps if he had looked up he might have seen the disappointment and desire swimming in her eyes. He looked at the ground knowing nothing could absolve him of this sin he had committed by touching such a holy and amazing creature. Wanting her in such a carnal way was unforgivable, desire was no excuse he had better restraint and control than this. "This one has shamed you, forgive me."

(Oh no you don't!) Kagome thought briefly before reaching out and grabbing his collar. (You don't get to tease me, please me, and leave me too! I am a 20th century girl and no longer a child afraid of such things.) Merging with the jewel had taught her several things and one was to not fear or reject her own sensuality. She was not a loose woman by any means; she had just accepted that she was sensual by nature and knowing that she was able to accept herself fully. She knew she could never have a permanent relationship so she might as well enjoy what fate had plopped in her life. She caught the surprise on his face and the cute exclamation "Oro?!" Before her mouth was on his and she was kissing him with wild abandon. Then she stepped back patted his cheek and walked away leaving him standing there gaping like a fish out of water.

Hiei who had seen her act and heard her very loud thoughts was just as shocked as she walked past him and swatted his ass making him jump. He snatched her wrist and tugged her back fisting her hair and giving her a punishing kiss that left her reeling. His hands wandered down cupping her ass and squeezing it pressing her close to that part of him he wanted to be intimately acquainted with her body, before he stepped back and gave her a fanged smirk that made her knees weak she shuddered with the combination of sensual assaults. And that was it for his restraint or would have been had he not decided to throw gasoline on her fire. "That, onna is actual teasing, pleasing," he stepped away his breath in her ear, "and leaving."

…

Kurama felt Hiei leave and sighed as he carried the groceries he'd gone to purchase to the kitchen. Yusuke set his bags down as well and stretched. "Think all this will be enough for the three of them for a few days?" he asked.

Kurama shrugged. Digging out the supplies he needed and a large bowl. "It depends on how much Kenshin eats I suppose."

"What do you think got Hiei's panties in a wad?" Yusuke asked absently as he began putting the extra groceries away. He turned at the sound of a material swish and almost reached for his nose certain it was going to bleed.

"Hey guys can I help?" Kagome asked as she walked in.

Kurama stared at her clothing and began to chuckle. With the highly familiar (tight) black top which exposed her tone midriff and her waist hugging hakama that accentuated the feminine flare of her hips covering her while showing her flawless skin, Kagome embodied the perfect mix of woman and warrior. There was a teasing scent that was muted by the fact she had bathed as evidenced by her wet hair, but he smelled Hiei and Kenshin on her and the scent of desire. Interesting was not the word any longer. This was a powder keg and its name was Kagome.

Yusuke looked shocked for a moment before a huge grin split his face and he laughed. Yusuke was more than amused at Kagome's appearance, "ah, that explains it. I like your new duds Kagome." He teased her watching as her cheeks pinked and she bit her lip.

Kenshin tried his best to keep his eyes off her as he walked into the kitchen. He was failing spectacularly his eyes eagerly drinking her in as her hair dripped. The black material was not only tight but it was clinging to her wet skin and he bit back a strangled groan as she reached across the counter to grab a can that had rolled away.

"I bought a new lock for the bathroom door," Kurama began absently then he noticed the darkening of the blush on Kagome's face. Kurama chuckled, he couldn't help teasing the fascinating woman who had, in less than a day captured not just Kenshin's attention but the untouchable Hiei's as well. "Did you enjoy your bath, Kagome?"

"Um, yeah it was interesting- um I mean it was pleasant to see- I mean I liked them…It…" she felt her face growing even redder as she stammered before she grabbed one of the bags in front of her seeking a way out of the embarrassment. Under her breath, the not so innocent Miko muttered "maybe I should just jump them both and get it over with! Gah! No! bad…oh man."

Kurama was highly entertained by the information Kagome had stammered in her discomfort (she had obviously forgotten their advanced hearing) and he was equally amused by how Kenshin's expressions had changed with each statement. The slight reddening spreading over his cheeks was tale tell nor was it hard to put two and two together. Kenshin must have walked in on her and not just walked in but most likely had been preparing to bathe if he understood her rambling correctly. Then likely to cool down she had run for the lake, Hiei's favorite bathing spot. Still she must have liked what she saw.

Ah this was going to be interesting indeed; Fire and Air elementals competing for the same woman, and not just any woman but a legend: the Shikon no Miko. It was a shame that he lived in the city, he was going to miss most of the fun.

"What do you all want for dinner? I'll cook." Kagome asked as she sorted through the groceries. She would not look at any of them but Kenshin especially as she sorted through the contents and turned in search of a knife and cutting board. Finding what she sought she turned again to the vegetables.

Kenshin took the knife from her hand, "I can do this much at least." His mask was back in place but this time there was a slight difference. His eyes were filled with emotion. He leaned over her to reach the bag of vegetables. "We will speak later, Kagome dono." He whispered.

"Tempura was what I had planned. I bought some shrimp and assorted seafood too. I also bought some crab for Hiei. He always enjoyed it. I thought we would have a feast to celebrate and welcome you both here."

The click and hiss of a can opening had everyone glancing at Yusuke who was guzzling a can of beer. "What, didn't you say we were gonna party? Well it's my house and I'm starting."

Kurama shook his head and shooed everyone out of the kitchen then he rolled up his sleeves and began.

….

Hiei clutched the bag tightly as he sprinted back to the location he'd torn open in the barrier. He'd never been more humiliated in his life. Above him and to the left was the wind master Jin, apparently who was coming with him back to the temple. After kissing the infuriating and tempting onna he had decided she needed some different clothes. He knew nothing of female clothing so he had gone to the Makai market place which was only an hour run at his speed from the barrier.

Hiei had tried to maintain his composure as he purchased a number of clothing items for Kagome. Half of the items he'd never even seen before but he knew of them from the magazines that Yusuke hid under his bed. Even with his current company anything was better than the thought of that insufferable onna in black and red bending over in front of him. Tease me, please me, and leave me indeed. It was completely unfair that she could shatter his centuries old control with a single look.

Damn it! This was ridiculous. He could just bet that Kurama was laughing his ass off at this situation. It was only three days earlier that he had told Kurama that he would never be interested in any onna, unless she was perfect. But Kagome wasn't just any onna and she was perfect in his eyes. Damn, that Kenshin got on his nerves. But he hadn't been jealous as he watched her kiss him he had been intrigued…

Add to everything the wind master coming back with him? Why were all these males suddenly surrounding the one onna he liked? That was simple and he knew why first hand, there was no one in the three worlds like Kagome Higurashi. He was grateful that Kurama didn't have his eye on her and that Yusuke was with Botan or he would have had to murder his friends in their sleep to lessen the competition.

He couldn't however get rid of Kenshin like that. Damn, he hated the fact that he was Kenshin's babysitter. He hated the fact that Kenshin would be living with Kagome. He hated the fact that Kenshin would be alone living with Kagome- over his dead body. As of this moment he would be moving in permanently. There was not a chance in hell that he was leaving Kenshin alone with Kagome. He vowed he would never draw his blade on Kenshin, not that he wouldn't fight for the woman.

"Y'look a bit off yer game at the moment yer wind is confused and yer face is a might bit red there Hiei." Jin said landing and looking him over.

"My face and my game are none of your concern Wind master." Hiei growled.

"Might ya be going to visit yer lass and be carrying gifts for her in that bag then Hiei?"

"What makes you think this bag is for a woman, it could be for me." Hiei growled again.

"I never guessed y'were the silk and lace type, there Hiei!" Jin laughed holding up a silky and lacy vibrant red and black bra.

Hiei felt the color drain from his face as he saw the object and asked hesitantly, "Where was that?"

"Eh? Oh hanging out the top of the bag and rather waving like a banner behind ya as ya ran."

Hiei closed his eyes, alright that decided it- he could never show his face in the Makai again, _ever_. Mukuro would never let him live this down. He looked like a degenerate underwear thief from that manga Yusuke was reading and that damned bra in Jin's hand was proof. It was sexy and Hiei's imagination gladly placed Kagome wearing it and posing in one of the ways like the magazine girls which left his mouth nearly dry except-

Jin raised his eye brow and lowered the item. "Hiei, yer a good friend, but I like lasses with curves and bounce not that yer not a perfect example of masculine-"

"Shut up." Hiei snarled as he snatched the bra and stuffed it in to the bag and tied it closed tightly. Jin must have smelled his desire and misinterpreted it, damn onna! The woman was going to be the death of him. He just knew it.

"Ya going back to Genkai's temple then? I fancy going with ya to see the lass has ya all a flustered."

"Will that shut you up?"Hiei growled.

"Well now it just might." Jin said tapping his chin.

"Hn, keep up."

The reluctant hybrid led the wind master to the previously abandoned temple and snapped at him to wait at the gate while he delivered the clothes to Kagome's room. Returning to the landing he looked around for the wind youkai and growled in frustration. Jin was gone. He could hear the lilting voice coming from the kitchen and he nearly groaned at the thought of Jin likely regaling them with his mortifying moment in the Makai.

Squaring his shoulders he moved to the kitchen determined to keep his cool regardless of what Jin had told them.

~*oOo*~

Jin's eyes gleamed as he heard a soft female voice laughing with Yusuke and Kurama, eagerly he followed the sound and his ears wiggled wildly with excitement as he laid eyes on the fairest lass he had ever the chance to behold. She was juggling several bowls and her face wore a concerned expression. Stepping awkwardly she tripped and as the other males rushed to catch her Jin manipulated the wind to catch the bowls.

"This is unexpected Jin." Kurama greeted retrieving the bowls from the wind that held them. Kagome had refused to let any of them help her. Kenshin and the other two had tried to carry things for her but she had told them all to back off, so with equal looks of acceptance they all stepped back till she tripped. Kenshin using the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi reached her first.

"Are you hurt Kagome dono?' he asked helping her to her feet. Jin stepped closer noticing an ugly purple bruise on her ankle. Crouching down he gently pushed her back on to a cushion of air that blew things around the kitchen as he lowered her to the floor.

"Hmm, looks like it hurts a mite bit. Can ya walk lass?" Jin asked softly.

"It will be fine. Just give it a second." Kagome said wincing as he touched it. It was to this that Hiei entered and shoved Jin aside. With grit teeth Hiei placed his hand on her ankle and reached for his nearly dormant ice power and pulled it to the surface. It kept trying to slip away as he had never had a need for it, but with an iron will he focused it and the purple bruise began to fade. "Thank you Hiei." She said softly. His eyes met hers and she swore that for an instant he looked angry and then he closed his eyes

"You're welcome." He said instead of whatever scathing remark he'd wanted to say. He looked away from her and turned to the kitchen before he began picking up some of the things blown about.

Jin cast a look around the room his eyes wide. Hiei was a mean little bastard who had never shown anything but distain for everyone and everything. Yet somehow this lass, this beautiful lass, had changed him. He was missing something. His blue eyes turned to the newest youkai in the room. His wind seemed dull and confused as it barely swirled around him. "Yer another wind mate are ya not lad?" Jin asked thoughtfully.

"So they tell me, but I didn't know." Kenshin answered as he set the knife down.

"Kenshin is a kukiyoukai." Kurama corrected taking over the vegetable chopping.

"Kuki, an Air elemental eh? How canna ya not know yer own heritage lad? Yer winds are strong and healthy but locked inside ya. Come with me an we'll set ya to rights. Lass you come too, I've a feeling we be need'n ya."

"Alright," she answered without hesitation. She didn't know this wind male but if he could help Kenshin then she would trust him for now. At her side Hiei followed. Yusuke and Kurama shared a look and promptly burst into laughter as they felt them leave the house.

…

"A'right lad lets see what ya ken do." Jin said watching him waiting.

"Do with what?" Kenshin asked with a frown.

"Were you raised human Kenshin?" Kagome moved forward and took his hands. Her power washed over him, searching through his aura. "His energy is confused I can't figure it out."

"What other way would I have been raised?" he asked trying not to bask in the comfort she gave nor the thrill he felt with her holding his hands with her small calloused ones.

Hiei scoffed as he opened his Jagan. "The problem is in his head that's my department. Move onna-er Kagome." He took Kagome's place minus the hand holding and stared at Kenshin who met his gaze without flinching. His mind was wide open. That would have to be fixed-after. **^Close your eyes and let your consciousness drift inward. I will teach you. ^**

Every instinct told Kenshin to look away but he couldn't move and he could resist as Hiei pulled him inward. Opening his inner eye he felt Hiei's presence. **^You have a good grasp of your kenki, but no sense of your youki. Without youki you cannot access your full power. As you know how to use your ki in general, feel out the darker pulse within you reach for that ki. Slowly- you have never used it before so it will over whelm you for a moment. I will help you." **He felt the changed in the energy the moment Kenshin found his locked away youki and fought with it as he slowed the flood to a manageable steady flow. As soon as it was circulating properly Hiei found his-self flung mentally from the mind of the samurai who he'd thought had no mental control or blocks. "Hn, you are stronger than I gave you credit for." Hiei said with an annoyed sneer.

"Na thatsa fair wind lad! Ya must be an A class or better, how canna ya not know?" Jin's ears were wiggling and a grin stretched his face as he reveled in the energy Kenshin was releasing. It made him want to fight, like Urameshi's wind.

Kenshin kept his eyes closed as a vibrancy of life he'd never felt before flooded his body. It washed away the bone deep weariness he carried and filled him with a feeling of power and strength. He could feel the ki circling through his body he could feel the winds calling him. His senses opened and he could feel everything around him, he could hear the rapid pulse of Kagome's heart beat as he felt her elation soar with him. In the youki washing his body he felt something in his mind let go as well and he remembered…

_"Do you think he will be alright here, Takai?"_

_"He has to be Maya. The seal, will allow him to live human and I've watched this farmer and his wife for some time. They want a child and will love him. If he is found, he will perish as the rest of our clan. Come we have stayed too long." _

_ A woman with soft crimson hair and amber eyes held him tightly. "Be good my son. Grow strong and brave. I love you." Then she set him down and he watched them till they were out of sight. There was pain and then darkness. _

_"Hey little fella where did you come from- I'll call you Shinta." The last voice was the voice of the man he'd called father. He had been a kind and loving man and his mother had been sweet and strong. But he knew the truth, they were not his parents, his parents were youkai they were Takai and Maya of some Air clan. _

The shackles of whatever seal had been placed on him fell away and he was reborn.

He breathed deep feeling the power fill him and he tasted things in the wind as his mind translated them to feelings and knowledge. He felt Kagome watching him and felt the air shift as she moved even with his eyes closed; he could find her without fail. Her power was a whisper on his skin that both thrilled and warned him. He could now feel the dark fire that was Hiei and knew he owed him respect. From within the temple he could feel also the power of Yusuke and Kurama and realized his folly at threatening them earlier. Slowly he opened his eyes and was disoriented at the clarity of even distant things. If he focused he could make out individual fist sized rocks on the mountain a good ways from where he stood. His eyes drifted to her and he was nearly overwhelmed at the vibrancy and beauty he saw there.

Hiei stepped forward and drew his sword. "Spar with me Kukiyoukai." Kenshin felt the elation of a fight coil within and his hand dropped to his hilt.

"With pleasure." Kenshin replied and the two of them vanished. The ring of steel meeting steel rang through the court yard and Jin laughed in excitement watching to swords masters sparing with no holds barred.

Kagome sat on the porch out of the way as she too enjoyed the spectacle, but her view was different that Jin's. They both had lost their shirts. She was having a very difficult time not drooling at the sight of two powerful males in combat. Powerful muscles rippling and graceful spins made it look like a wildly deadly dance and she was enthralled, but the best thing was the lack of killing intent this was a fight to test the limits of skill nothing more and nothing less.

"Huh, looks like Hiei found a new friend. Cool, none of us could really keep up with his sword so he never got to spar with it. But Hiei is killer at hand to hand too. I think Kenshin will need some training there. Yusuke snatched Kenshin's blade as it was knocked out of his grip and spun towards Kagome. He rolled his eyes as he planted it in the ground next to him. "Are you a trouble magnet or what? Geez."

The spar ended the moment Kenshin's sword slipped from his grip and he panicked as he saw it almost in slow motion heading at Kagome. Hiei saw it too and his warning would come too late as they were both just seconds too slow to stop it. Relief filled them both as Yusuke snatched the blade out of the air and turned an annoyed look at them. The two of them where at her side in an instant a set of annoyed crimson eyes looked her over as an apologetic set of amber eyes did the same, "Kagome dono, are you hurt, this one is sorry that you were placed in danger."

"Fool, why did you hesitate and not return your sword before it was out of reach- You are a wind elemental you could have called it back."

"I did not know I could." Kenshin said quietly.

"You will learn. I will train you." Hiei said with a tone that brooked no argument.

"That was the most awesome fight I have ever seen! Hiei isn't it great?! You have a sword sparring partner now! You know what I think, we ought to crack open a bottle to celebrate."

"Hn, you would use any excuse to "crack open a bottle" but I suppose this is as good a reason as any. Next time trust your instincts Kukiyoukai."

Yusuke flung an arm around Kenshin like before. "Isn't that great? Hiei gave you a compliment! He said next time, you pass! Welcome to the team Kenshin." Yusuke threw another arm around Kagome. "You are going to keep us all on our toes huh?"

Kagome blushed. "Not intentionally," she said with a small laugh and a shake of her head.

"Good. Come on dinner is ready, lets get this party started!" Yusuke's mood was infectious and Jin laughed giddily adding to the playful atmosphere.

Any day that began with humor and ended with a drinking party with friends was okay in his book especially with a lovely lass, to eye quietly from his seat without drawing attention to his wandering eyes...

….


End file.
